The Captain's Rose
by Raider2014
Summary: Rose finds herself unable to contact the Wizarding World, and now she must live on her own in a world she doesn't know. Steve Rodgers finds he feels more alone than anyone after Loki's attack. Rated T because it may contain Violence or Curse Words.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _She's Talking to Angels, Counting the stars_  
 _Making a wish on a passing car_  
 _She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_  
 _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_  
 _In his arms, in his Arms_  
 _Waiting for Superman_

Waiting for Superman - Daughtry

* * *

Rose ran. She had no idea where she was going but she ran. She disapparated as hex hit her back. She landed with a thud on white floors, she looked up to see people moving towards her, but she lost consciousness before she could make anyone out. When she awoke she was in a room with a lot of Muggle Technology. She looked around the room but couldn't figure out where she was. It was several days before they released her. She had found out she was in New York City. She tried to contact her family, but nothing. She sent a Patronus but no answer. She made it to the alley were the American Version of Diagon Alley should be but found no entrance. She had found a small job and even screamed into the streets she was witch... no one answered. No one showed up from a Ministry. She was alone.

Rose broke down in her small apartment she was renting when the realization hit that she was truly alone. Not a single person had magic. She screamed and broke so many things that night, that she was lucky she had casted the silencing charm around her apartment to keep nosy neighbors out. But she sat there in the middle of her studio apartment sobbing with broken items from what she had in her pockets around her. She sobbed clutching a picture to her chest, one of the few things she had always had in her pockets. With watery eyes she looked at the broken items around her. A shaky hand reached out and picked up the small blue and red figurine. She knew the figurine well it was from a muggle superhero movie, and was her favorite superhero.

She sat crosslegged just staring at the forgotten figurine in her hands. It was Superman. He wore a blue suit with a red cape, with a red and yellow 'S'. When she was young her mother had taken her to the movies for the new Superman Man of Steel, but Rose had always loved the older movies. One thing Rose loved about Superman was he could save all the people he wanted, women would always swoon over him, but the one person he would always make sure he saved and was there for was Lois Lane. Like every girl she wanted her own Prince Charming to come and sweep her off her feet, but for Rose wanted something a little different. She wanted want to be one of the hundreds that could possibly fit in the shoe and marry the Prince, she wanted him to come rescue her time and time again. Wanted a man that through everything only ever wanted her, not someone who fits the shoe.

Rose got up slowly and placed the figurine back on the shelf. She gently put the picture of her family beside it. Then pulled her wand and had everything fix and fly to its respected place. She smiled sadly at her small apartment, she had a mattress on the floor, a small table she had found thrown out and broken and fixed it. She had basic things like a bathroom and kitchen, but her fridge was always almost empty and the plumping sucked in her small apartment. She didn't live in the best neighborhood of New York City, so she used magic and muggle terms of locks to keep her door bolted shut at night. When she had found a seamstress in her building, she had gone and asked the elderly lady for a quilt and gave her a good amount of money for a warm quilt to have at night.

Rose always expected the unexpected, however, she never expected this. It had been a three months since she was in the hospital and she had gotten used to the streets of New York and didn't expect to run into a group of guys. They cornered her in an alley, snatching her bag away and shoving her against the wall. She didn't have her wand, it was in her bag, and she was helpless in hand to hand combat. She was shoved around several times before pinned under a larger man against a wall. She cried out in terror, knowing it was dark out and probably no one would see. She let off a terrified scream as someone yanked her shirt, tearing it.

Then the man was off her she turned to see someone fighting the group. She had sunk to the concrete now, hoping this man hadn't seen her there. When he was done with the criminals he turned to her and knelt down to her level. In the dim light that came from the street she could make out short hair and caring eyes. He looked over her and then took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, helping her to her feet. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah.. thank you." She replied watching as he bent down to pick up her red and yellow colored backpack. She put it on and then he spoke.

"You're welcome. I'll walk you home, if you want." He replied with a soft smile. Every logical part of her screamed not to let him near her. But something small told her to trust him. She nodded and he walked her to her apartment building and waited for her to get inside before she watched him walk away. She ran out and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him tense under her but then relax and hug her back.

"Thank you." She whispered an gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away and going into her apartment building.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Rose's incident with the men and the blond man saved her. She was walking to work on morning when she stepped into the street someone grabbed her and pulled her back as a taxi went speeding past were she would have been. She turned to look to see the blond man, fear coursed through her now. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a nod and they started moving across the street. They stayed quiet even when they went their separate ways. She couldn't help but wonder what his name was. But part of her didn't want to know. She entered the restaurant where she worked and kept quiet most of the day. She spoke to customers, as she was a waitress, and she spoke to the chiefs in the back. Compared to many working there she didn't talk much. From the restaurant she went to Macy's as a sales associate roaming the floor and putting things away in their proper place. She helped people find what they needed, and she would often be found bouncing to the music as she did her work. From Macy's she went home, where she slept for a few hours before repeating her day again. It was tiring, and she often found small seasonal jobs on the side to help pay for rent. It was Thanksgiving and she wandered home from the restaurant to get some food and rest before needing to be at Macy's by eleven that night for Black Friday. Her shift at Macy's would end and then she would go straight to the restaurant. It was noon, so she walked passed a really good smelling pastry shop and decided to treat herself for after tonight's dinner of left over beef stew.

She entered to see the blond man at a table, she acted like she hadn't seen him and got into line. "I keep running into you... do you mind if I know your name?" His voice seemed soft and was directly to her right, where he now stood.

"Rose Weasley." She replied looking over at him, "What about you?"

"Steve Rogers. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Weasley." He smiled but gave a small frown as her stomach decided to grumble loudly. "Can I buy you something to eat?"

"Oh, I'm just getting something for dessert for after dinner." She smiled back and he seemed to nod. She approached the counter but before she could speak he was already speaking.

"One slice of Apple Pie, and one Apple Dumpling with ice cream." He was already paying before she could protest. He motioned for her to come sit with him and she did. He handed her the Apple Pie and she opened her mouth but he spoke, "I saw you keeping your eyes on it, but then moved to the Cinnamon Buns when I came up."

"Then why did you buy me the Apple Pie?" She asked and she was trying to eat the pie slice slowly because she knew she was only able to afford the cinnamon buns even though she had really really wanted the apple pie.

"Something told you that you needed a slice of pie." He smiled as he ate his apple dumpling with ice cream.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to pay for me." She replied, but continued eating. The pie slice was gone soon though much to her dismay, but she enjoyed talking to Steve.

"But I wanted to. I tried to figure out your name, but no one seemed to know it in your building. I saw you enter the street and I pulled you back. I wanted to ask you to come here for a slice of pie but I figured from how you were dressed you were headed to work. So when I saw you enter here today, I wanted to buy you a slice of pie." He said with a quiet and calm voice. She gave him her biggest smile she hadn't done in months, but it fell at the thought of being alone once more. "You okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just under a lot of stress at my job."

"Where do you work?"

"At a Restaurant down the street, and over at Macy's." She said with a shrug, she saw his smile fall slightly and she wondered why but asked, "What about you?"

"I work for Stark Industry." He said, and she wished she could work there. She could see the tower, and had applied several times but was always told she didn't make the cut.

She smiled, "Congrats on working with Stark Industry. I think everyone would love to work there." He nodded and excused himself when he was grabbing his jacket she asked, "Will I see you again?"

He looked at her and for a second didn't say anything then replied with a soft smile, "I think so." She smiled and sat just looking at her empty plate. Then a whole apple pie was placed in front of her. She looked up to see Steve smiling before leaving. She took the pie home and placed it in the fridge to keep it safe. She sat on her bed just starring at the floor, she got up and moved quietly to take care of her dinner, took a piece of pie and set up dinner. She sat at the table the second chair empty across from her. She ate her beef stew slowly and she traced the marks on the table she has come to believe were made from children. Rose ate her pie and then got ready for Macy's for Black Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Rose was exhausted when she left work on Black Friday, she felt every muscle was just going to fall apart, and everything screamed for rest. The pie in the fridge was something she was looking forward to, a sweet reminder she had someone looking out for her in this strange new world. She closed the door and sank to the floor, just sitting leaning against door, mail in one hand and her keys in the other. Her jacket and backpack were still on, her nice work shoes where kicked off. She looked around her apartment, thinking of what to do. She had the radio on softly in the background from a flick of her wrist to turn it on. Music filled the room as she had the volume turn up slowly, then she got up and moved to her closet and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. She opened a couple cabinets and looked at what she had in the pantry.

Music played loud now as a new song came over the radio, tonight was Country Music, and as the tune filled the room she found herself dancing around the apartment like she used to when she was little. She had taken dance classes until she went to Hogwarts, so she easily found the beat as she quickly started to dance around the room. Her imagination allowed her imagine herself back at the Burrow with her family, when they were all dancing around at a party.

The music came to an end and she looked around for where her companions had gone, to find them in the same place before her song. She let off a huff of annoyance at her imagination allowing her to believe she had company. But as she looked at the picture on the shelf she decided to try something. She found a pad of paper and pen and started jotting down a bunch of things. She had the picture in front of her as she spoke, "Okay, so I got here when I apparated and was hexed at the same time. I know the hex, because of what it was. It was the stinging jinx. So, If I could recreate it somehow, It should get me home. See?" She showed her diagram to the picture. "Now the trick is, I have to find someone who can use the stinging jinx and hex me as I apparate."

She sat at the table for a moment before she ripped the page off the pad and crumpled it up and threw it towards the waste bin. "It would never work. I don't have anyone who is magical in this world other than myself. I need to get up and get out for the day. I'll see you bunch later." She said putting the picture back on its shelf as she grabbed her bag and keys and left, making sure to lock the door behind her.

* * *

Steve was at a meeting where he really didn't feel like being. His mind was somewhere else and hadn't noticed when Fury snapped, "Rogers are you listening to me?"

"Sorry sir, I zoned out." Steve said and Tony snickered, as Fury groaned.

"Fine. As I was saying, have someone who we believe is dangerous. She's in New York City, and is putting off the same kind of thing that Loki did with the Tesseract. We believe she has a form of power similar to the Tesseract, and we know it can cause damage-" Fury stopped and looked at Tony who had his hand raised like a kid in school, "Yes Stark?"

"How can we stop her if we don't know what she looks like?" Tony said quickly.

"If you wouldn't have interrupted I would have gotten to that." Fury growled before continuing, "If angered we aren't sure what happens, and once in her home we can't see her, can't hear her, nothing. Almost like she has disappeared. This is our Target. Her name is Rose Weasley, Twenty years old, and highly dangerous." Steve's heart sank as he saw her picture on the large screen. "We believe she carries the source of power in her bag. That is the only thing we need. We know she appeared out of nowhere a few weeks back, and according to our scans it was similar to Loki opening that portal for his army."

"So how do we get the bag if she always has it?" Tony asked.

"Any means necessary, and bring her in if you can. She may be able to teach us about this source." Fury replied.

Steve's heart sank lower as he heard Fury's words. Once the meeting was adjourned he knew he had to find a way to protect Rose... maybe lead them on a goose chase. His mind kicked into overdrive as he tried to thing of ways to keep Barton and Romanov off her trail. He had to warn her, but already saw Barton and Romanov dressed in their assassins outfits and leaving into the city. He got himself dressed as Captain America and took off. They had been told the building she was assumed to be living at, and knew Barton and Romanov would head there first, Steve hoped she was still at work and he had time to warn her.

* * *

Rose was walking down a street when she felt eyes on her. She didn't turn to see but kept moving, her wand in her jacket pocket and her hand clutched it tightly. She moved between the people and then darted down an alley as fast as she could. She tried to think of something to get herself out of this. She was a Ravenclaw, smartest of her year, she should be able to get out of this, right? Her mind brought her back to a simple memory of playing a game of Death Eaters and Aurors with her cousins, Longbottoms, Scamanders, and Malfoy. How they only allowed the bat boogie hex, and other simple hexes that wouldn't cause too much harm. She wished she had a partner in crime now to help her out as she tried to figure out what to do.

The footsteps were closing in, and it snapped her out of her memory. "Oppugno Avis!" She cried out pointing her wand at the person chasing her, a flock of small yellow birds darted from her wand to her attacker, she continued running and didn't look back until she came to a dead end. Her mind was trying every possible outcome that she would think of in the seconds that passed. Then she opened her bag, "Accio Broom." She muttered and her broomstick that was always in her bag came rushing out. She quickly mounted and took off into the sky, she hid in the clouds, and decided to apparate into her apartment, which was a success. She packed everything she could into her bag, she was thankful her mother had helped her with the undetectable extension charm that was now helping greatly. She went to the window with the fire escape and climbed to the room, her broom in hand. It was an old Nimbus 2000, nowhere near as good as the newer better versions, but was still fast and still one she knew she could use.

She mounted her broom and took off, seeing the Archer aim an arrow and shoot. She urged the broom to speed up and barely escaped the arrow, she saw a blast of light whiz past her and looked to see the Metal Man darting towards her. Another arrow landed in the broomstick. She shot hexes at the Metal Man who was getting ever so close. The clouds turned darker and darker and thunder and lightning crackled in the sky. Fear tore through her, another blast of light, and Lightning just missed her. She screamed and dove down back towards the city, an arrow landed in her calf and she screamed in pain as she almost toppled off of her broom. She had to get out, she had to. She went back into the sky and used the clouds as coverage. She finally hit Metal Man with simple stinging jynx, causing him to fall and the man in armor to go flying past her after him. She took that as her cue to fly far far away. And she did. She only stopped once a good amount of time away from the city and nothing but mountains and trees were around for as far as she could see. She landed, more like crash landed and laid on her back in pain.

She sat up, took her bag off and looked through it for her antiseptic and then her Essence of Dittany. She pulled both from her bag and looked at her leg. One hand gripped her leg and the other barely touched the arrow before tear stung her eyes and she bit her lip, trying not to scream from the pain. She knew she would have to pull it out so it could heal but she wasn't sure what to do. So she took her wand and casted a spell over the arrow, then counted, "One, two, three." With that she waved her wand the arrow came flying out of her calf and landed in the dirt next to her. She quickly put antiseptic on, and screamed at the burning sensation before using the drops of Essence of Dittany to heal the wound. She closed the bottle and put both into her bag and then just laid on her back for a few minutes, closing her eyes.

She laid there listening to the birds and after the birds went to sleep and the sun started to set she listened to the crickets. She let her mind drift back to home, back to the Burrow, her family, and her friends. She wanted to get home to them, more than anything she wanted to get home to them. Part of her knew it would be near impossible to get home, she had already tried everything and there wasn't another person that held magic even similar to her own here. She sat up and whispered, "Lumos." Her wand lit up and picked the arrow up and looked at it. Nothing significant except it was all black, and nothing was made from wood or bird feathers, it was all man made. It was heavy but didn't feel like wood and the black feathers she knew didn't feel like bird feathers, so they were most likely some type of man made plastic. She tucked it into her bag, and pulled her quilt out and curled up and fell asleep on the forest floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

* * *

Steve sat there in the tower trying to figure out what to do. He had seen first hand, and from the countless videos on youtube, facebook, and several other media sites along with security cameras what Rose was capable of doing. But he also knew the capabilities of SHIELD, he knew they were trying to find her and knew he had less time to find her before they do. He also knew they had access to all satellites, considering Tony was able to hack into them for fun, he knew SHIELD could as well. He also knew that Tony was always playing a game of Chess with SHIELD, where Tony would break into the system get whatever information he wanted and then SHIELD had to quick scramble to cover the holes and stop Tony from leaking important information. This was different. Steve knew Rose was in trouble, he had seen the arrow go into her leg and if she wasn't bleeding out in the middle of nowhere then she already checked into a hospital to have the arrow removed, which means SHIELD could find her even easier.

Steve decided to get Tony to help him, considering the Billionaire was already against SHIELD, who had recently shut down his building from power in retaliation to him hacking the mainframe and sending them all on a cruise to Antartica where he felt they belonged after he was awake from his incident with Rose. "AH! The Man out of Time! What can I do for you today?" Tony inquired without lifting his head from the gadget that Steve really had no idea what it was but it was sparking like crazy, almost like a sparkler. He didn't bother asking the billionaire how he knew he was there, because he knew JARVIS probably already told him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me... with something SHIELD isn't going to like." Steve said, standing tall as the billionaire spun in his chair to look at him.

"Anything to annoy the Babysitter is a pleasure to me. Whatcha want to do? Send them to Asgard? The Moon? Middle of Space?" Tony asked.

"No. I need help finding Rose. I think if we asked her to come with us she would come. I believe we scared her, causing her to show off what she could do."

Tony shook his head, "She tried to kill me... and you want to try to be nice?"

"I don't think she would have if we would have approached her like normal people and not all suited up."

"And why do you think that? Have you seen the Mutants lately? They're practically fighting a war everyday against each other and are hostile towards us."

"I don't think she is one of them."

"Why?"

Steve hesitated before saying, "Classified."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "Nothing ever stays Classified from me, Iceman."

"I think she needs help and if we get to her before SHIELD does then I think the outcome will be better. Besides who knows who else is after her now that her power is out. You honestly don't think SHIELD is the only one after her." Tony had turned back to continue tinkering with his contraption when Steve huffed, "I'll make sure Pepper let's you out of the Tower with us next time we go to a bar."

Tony spun around and looked at him before saying, "Throw in your bag of Jelly Beans Jane gave you for Thanksgiving and we have a deal."

"You could get all the Jelly Beans in the world if you wanted and you have to have mine?"

"You have to watch that figure of yours, Cap." Tony smirked and Steve glared at him before the two shook on it. "JARVIS I want all Satellite footage from the past week. I want them over the all of the North Eastern States."

JARVIS replied with a simple, "Yes, Sir."

"So how did you meet?" Tony asked Steve.

"Coffee Shop."

"Fury isn't going to be happy."

"I have to help her."

"I have the Satellite Footage." JARVIS' monotone voice came over the speakers around them.

"Good put them up on the screen." Tony and Steve moved to the large screen, that Steve assumed started with Holographic Projection System of some sort. Steve watched carefully then the clouds rolled in and nothing could be seen for sometime, before the storm cleared and a small dot was speeding across the sky. "JARVIS follow the dot." JARVIS did as commanded and they found a small section of forest. "Coordinates?"

"Great Island, 41.084242, -73.737468." JARVIS replied.

"There, found where she is." Tony said. "Now what?"

"Delete it. Make sure SHIELD can't find her-"

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"I'm sure you of all people could figure that out." Steve said and Tony grinned big.

"I can cause a black out on the SHIELD's ship."

That'll work." Steve moved to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"After Rose."

* * *

Rose woke up early the next morning and looked at her leg, it seemed to have healed but was very sore and painful. She frowned as she gently poked the tender flesh and hissed under her breath pain shot through her leg. She pulled the arrow from her bag and decided to have a closer look. She didn't see anything missing from the arrow, so she was sure it had come out cleanly, there shouldn't have been splinters because the arrow was smooth when she had run her fingers along it quickly. But something wasn't right, and her leg was hurting extremely bad. She dug out her water bottle and the small bottle of aleve, the only Muggle medicine she actually willingly takes, and took two of the small blue pills. Then she dug out some bread, thankful that she had packed everything from her apartment except things that would have to be refrigerated or frozen, and had some bread for breakfast.

She then studied her leg, trying to figure out what was wrong and why she it was extremely painful. She gently touched it, and even tried to remember why it might hurt but nothing other than the arrow came to mind. She knew it would be sore but this painful was not what she was expecting. She decided that maybe it needed to be stretched out, she used her broom to help herself to her feet, she held out her arms like a toddler does when first learning to walk. Pain shot up her leg the second her weight was put on it and she collapsed back to the ground. She huffed angrily at herself and tried again and again and again. Every time was the same result, pain would shoot up her leg and her leg would give out from under her. She decided to try one more time, this time expecting the pain so she used the broom as kind of made it a few steps with hardly any weight going onto her leg, she gently put her foot on the ground, making sure not to put weight on it, and then let the broom fall to the ground. She then gently added weight, she almost screamed when the pain shot up her leg and she fell to the ground, and heard a crack in her wrist. She clutched her left wrist close to her and she slowly scooted herself back to her things. She sat down on her quilt and looked at her wrist.

Rose mumbled, "I should have gone to be a Healer instead of an Auror..." as she looked at her painful wrist and then at her leg. She heard a twig snap behind her and her had her wand in hand, and everything packed with a flick of her wand. She had her bag on her back, broom in her left wrist even if it was painful. She couldn't stand on both feet, but she supported herself on her on leg and leaning heavily on her broom wand in her right hand. She was ready to escape if needed, but knew if she had to run she would be in trouble. The blue eyes found a pair of blue eyes attached to a blonde haired man in khakis and a blue t-shirt.

"You okay?" He asked moving closer, but she didn't let her guard down kept her wand pointed at him.

"How did you find me?" She asked, ready to send a stunner at him and run. It was Steve, but something wasn't right and she looked like an injured wild animal ready to attack at any second.

"I had a friend help me." He reached out his hand, it was open similar to the way he had offered his hand the first time they had met when he rescued her from the men that one night.

She seemed to hesitate before she physically relaxed, "Why did you come find me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He moved closer, and she allowed herself to move so she could sit down on the ground, he sat down in front of her.

"How did you get here?" She asked, gently moving her leg so it was straight and to the side.

"Borrowed a car, then hiked out here." Steve shrugged. Rose narrowed her eyes but believed the story, as she really didn't know much of the Muggle world. "Can I see?" He asked motioning to her swollen wrist.

She held it out and he moved closer and gently touched it, causing her to yelp and retract her wrist, "That hurt." She huffed like a little kid.

"I'm sorry. How about I bring you to someone who would be able to help you with your wrist and leg?" He asked.

She nodded and he helped her up, once on her feet he supported most of her weight so she put her broom into her bag, he didn't ask questions so she was thankful for that. She tucked her wand into her pocket and he helped her through the forest for sometime. She stumbled often and he eventually picked her up, much to her protests. It felt like all day before they approached a black Ford Focus. He set her down in the passenger seat and then walked around the car and sat down in the driver seat. He started the car and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _I hope you never look back but you never forget_  
 _All the ones who love you_  
 _And the place you left_  
 _I hope you always forgive and you never regret_  
 _And you help somebody every chance you get_  
 _Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake_  
 _And always give more than you take_

My Wish by Rascal Flatts

* * *

Rose move quietly with Steve as they entered the tower. He took her up several floors, where she exited onto a hospital floor. A man patched her up and examined her leg she heard his name was Bruce, and thanked him when he left her alone. Steve left, promising to be back shortly. She fiddled with her back pack when a woman entered with short red hair and tight black clothing. The woman had her gun out in seconds and Rose had her wand out. The two staring each other down. "Natasha-" a man said and Rose saw the Archer as well followed by Steve.

Steve entered the room putting himself between her and the two. "YOU! YOU BROUGHT ME RIGHT TO THEM!" She yelled at Steve, who turned to her but kept his eyes on the woman and Archer.

"Rose, lower your wand. Natasha, Clint, lower your weapons." Steve said, the two seemed to hesitate before lowering their weapons and Rose did the same.

* * *

Steve felt guilty, and watched Rose from where he sat at the table. She had just undergone intense interrogation from Fury, Natasha, and Clint. Now Rose and Loki were in an intense stare-down almost as if they were playing a mental game of chess. Steve still didn't like the idea of Loki joining them, but knew if Loki was to be rehabilitated it was probably for the better. He was only with them for a month now, and this was the first time he had not seen Loki pull a prank on anyone but instead be completely interested in something... more specifically Rose.

The other Avengers were watching closely as the two didn't move a muscle standing in the middle of the penthouse. Thor seemed like he knew what was going on by his smile but Steve didn't want to ask. Finally Loki broke the silence, "Very interesting, Miss Weasley." He started to circle her as if she was prey and he was the predator. Her eyes narrowed and Steve watched from the sidelines. "You and I could make one very _powerful_ alliance."

"I don't associate with killers." She seemed to growl almost like a wild animal at him.

"True... but you can't not associate with yourself." Loki sneered back.

Steve watched as her eyes widened then narrowed as they found Loki once more, "That was an accident."

"It was your fault and you know it." Loki retorted, now face to face with the red haired witch.

Steve interjected, "What are you talking about, Loki?"

"Ah, so you haven't told them?" Loki smirked, and Steve could see the fear in Rose's eyes.

"They don't need to know." Rose spat out.

"Tell us what?" Tony piped up.

"You haven't told your new friends that you _killed_ your best friend?" Loki smirked as he scoffed at Rose and Steve stiffened with the new found information. "You killed him to save yourself."

"It was an accident!" Rose growled, clenching her fists.

"Did you or did you not kill him!?" Loki interrogated

Rose looked defeated now and Steve moved in, "That's enough Loki."

Loki seemed happy with his work and moved away from Rose. Steve saw tears in her eyes and stepped towards her, but she took a step back. Steve watched her limp with her crutch and go to the elevator, leaving them alone.

* * *

Rose sat down on the bed of Steve's floor. He had offered her his room until they found out where they were going to put her floor. She pulled the photo and clutched it close and she fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Rose's Dream_**

She looked around and recognized the place immediately and started to move to find Scorpius. "ROSE!" She heard the yell in the dark and she spun to see him running towards her, grabbing her hand and she started running with him. "Keep, moving Rose. Whatever happens, Keep moving." She heard him say as they ran through the forest, barely dodging hexes and jinxes.

"Why are they after us?" She managed out as they jumped over a fallen branch.

"They're after us... it's Prisoners that Escaped." He said as they dodged another hex headed for their heads by jumping behind a tree as they ran. That was all she needed, and they ran. His hand suddenly jerked from her's and she looked back, stopped and turning back to help, trying to get the magically bound rope off of him with every spell she knew of. "Run." She looked at him wide eyed. "Rose, run."

"I can't-"

"ROSE RUN!" He shouted, and she turned, made it a few feet and turned to see him struggling against them, he wasn't bound now, so she raised her wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She shouted, at the one attacker just as Scorpius moved slightly in front of him. She froze as the spell hit him. She watched her best friend's form crumble to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

"NO!" She screamed, sitting up out of her sleep and looking around the room to find no one there. She burried her head in her hands. "I want to go home." She cried, "I want to go home, please." She looked up at the ceiling now before over at the mirror on the back of the bedroom door. She moved over to it, part of her knew that if she touched the mirror nothing would happen. A small part of her wished the it would be the Mirror of Erised, she moved in front of it and saw herself, she looked to either side of her in the mirror but no one was there. She reached out to touch it, wishing maybe if she touched it she would find a way to contact her family, they had used the old mirror system for communicating. She touched it, "I'm okay... I can't find my way home..." She said to herself in the mirror, but no answer. Not even a shimmer of the glass.

She went back to the Penthouse and sat down for dinner. "So what was Loki talking about early, Rose?" Tony asked bluntly, causing several glares from the Avengers.

"She killed her best friend, to save herself." Loki replied in a monotone voice, Rose flinched at Loki's words.

Rose looked downtrodden and said, "It's my fault... If I hadn't sent the killing curse..."

"Then you fled." Loki said.

"That's enough, Loki." Thor spoke in a thunderous voice, with more authority than they clearly have heard before as the Avengers all looked shocked at him. "Our Little Ravenclaw, did not mean it."

"You always defend the wrong ones, brother." Loki scoffed.

"Wait, how did you know I was a Ravenclaw?" Rose interjected looking down the table at Thor, who sat proudly.

"Ah, Young Witch, I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and Sky." Thor proudly stated before giving the witch a knowing look, "You should never look back, but you should also never forget all those who love you, and the place you have left. I hope you learn to forgive yourself but not regret the decisions you make. Death and the Three Sisters of Fate obviously believe you belong here."

"Wait a second... Death? Three Sisters of Fate?" Tony asked confused.

Rose thought for a moment before looking at Thor then to Loki. Before speaking, "Death is supposedly a figure. He was prominent in one of the stories that my mother would read to us when we were little. He granted three brothers a gift for using their magic to cross a river, the eldest a wand more powerful than all, the middle a stone to resurrect his dead fiance, and the youngest a cloak of invisibility. The Eldest found his throat slit after winning countless times and boasting of the wand, and Death Claimed the Eldest. The Middle found that the stone brought her back but did not make her happy, and so he hung himself, and Death claimed him too. The youngest evaded Death, even though Death looked high and low he could not find the youngest. When the youngest became old he passed his Cloak onto his son, and greeted Death as an old friend." Rose looked at Thor and Loki before asking, "Are you saying I'm dead in my world?"

"That isn't a children's story." Natasha said grimly.

"No. Although, one cannot pass between worlds without being dead first, or Death knows he or she is needed more in another world than their own. The Three Sisters of Fate must have destined you to be here, now the question is not how you arrived but rather... _why_." Loki said wisely.

"So Rose is dead?" Tony asked.

"Not hardly. She is fully alive here, but in her world, she is dead." The God of Mischief and Chaos spoke with wisdom. Rose sat quietly taking it all in. She couldn't go home.

"So, what happened in your world that ended with you here?" Clint, the Archer, asked.

Rose remembered that night well. She hated it. But she told them the story, "My best friend, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, told me to meet me by the forest in Hogsmeade as to why I wasn't sure. But I arrived and everything was quiet, much more quiet than normal. Then I saw him round the corner being chased by several men in black cloaks. He grabbed my hand and we ran, we found the old secret passage back to our school, Hogwarts, that lead up through the Whomping Willow. We made it out and the Willow took out about two men, but we were running for the Forbidden Forest. We passed Hagrid's Hut, and darted between the trees. We knew our way around, we often explored the forest at night when Filtch wouldn't catch us. But this was different. We ran, further and further and further into the forest. The men were closing in on us. He told me no matter what keep running. I asked him who they were... he said they were escaped prisoners of Askaban. We ran further, and my lungs were burning now but his hand suddenly was jerked from mine." Rose shook her, trying to get the images out of her head. "Flashes of light around us, and I tried to help him up, tried to get the rope untied. But he yelled at me to run. I did. I turned around to see him free now and trying to fight off the men. So I shot the Killing Curse. I watched in horror as he moved the wrong way, and his body collapsed to the ground... unmoving. I ran. I ran not knowing where I was going. I went to disapparate and I felt a hex or a jinx hit my back. Next thing I knew I was in a Hospital here in New York City. All I had is what was in my bag when I disapparated. I don't remember meeting Death, Sisters of Fate, nothing. All I remember is appearing here in this world."

The Avengers, Pepper, and Jane remained quiet now. Before Thor spoke and Rose heard the centuries of wisdom in his voice, "Sometimes Death and Sisters of Fate have their own plans, where we ourselves do not have any say in what happens. They have already planned every moment, small things may vary but they have planned everything."

"But I still miss them." Rose mumbled.

"Don't forget them, your hometown, or school. Don't forget anything that made you into Rose. Just because you can't go back doesn't mean you can't find happiness." Steve said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Rose had learned about all of them earlier that day, and Steve was the man out of time frozen in ice until a couple years ago. He would understand her predicament better than anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your Lovely reviews, favorites, and follows.**

Chapter 5

 _There's a place in your heart where nobody's been._  
 _Take me there._  
 _Things nobody knows, not even your friends._  
 _Take me there._  
 _Tell me about your momma, your daddy, your home town, show me around._  
 _I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out._

Take me There by Rascal Flatts

* * *

Rose sat there on Steve's couch, Loki sat beside on her right. He showed up next to her after Steve and the Avengers were called out for some important thing with SHIELD. "Sometimes, the past hurts, but you can either run from it or learn from it." The words from the God of Mischief, Magic, and Chaos were soft and encouraging instead of teasing for once in the month that she had been there her and Loki barely spoke nicely to each other and often ended with her trying to hex him.

"You have been watching way too many Disney Movies." She retorted getting up to go cook the two of them something to eat for dinner. Pepper was on a business trip and Jane was in New Mexico trying something with a Rainbow Bridge out, so it left the two magical beings an a couple of SHEILD Agents, or "Babysitters" as Tony so affectionately called them, alone in the tower.

"But they teach you several things. Like this." He said as he sent a stunner at her and she quickly blocked it. "The last time I did that you were hit by it. I'm not saying forget your family, but instead accept it."

"Since when did you become inspirational?"

"I've always been inspirational, My Dear, how else would some have become Mutants and others simply normal?"

"You caused the X-Gene?"

"I believed there had to be a race stronger than others to help protect the people of Earth from the dragons that once roamed. They now use their own powers against each other which is not what I intended."

"What about Witches and Wizards?"

"I created Witches and Wizards when the mutants decided to avoid helping. But the normal people burned the witches and wizards at the stake, killing all of them in this world. Did you love him?"

"Who are you taking about?" She asked as she put a pot of water on the stove and started peeling the potatoes.

"Your friend. Did you love him?"

She hesitated before answering, "Yes. But he was in love with another."

"Did you ever show him?"

"Show him what, Loki?"

"That you loved him?"

"No."

"Then he fell in love with another because he thought you didn't love him."

"No. He fell in love with her because she wasn't a Weasley. He fell for her because she wasn't someone who his family would kill him if he married. He fell in love with her because she was... perfect." Rose replied angrily glaring at Loki. "Besides they got married right after Hogwarts."

"No. He fell in love with her because you never returned his love. You never once told him you care for him more than a friend. You never once showed him that you loved him, and in return he fell for another because he grew tired of you leading him on just to shut him down."

"ENOUGH!" She screamed, spinning around and sending a powerful hex at Loki, who quickly deflected it.

"He fell for her because you are brash. You let every emotion show except love." She sent hex after hex at the God, who easily deflected them. "You will do the same thing with Steve Rogers because you can't show love. And when you do, maybe then you might learn from your own mistakes."

At this she froze in her spot, staring at the God before she narrowed her eyes. "Unlike you, I don't have mistakes as bad as yours."

"I only tell what your mind already told me."

"Stay out of my head!" She screamed at him as she shot another hex at the Norse God dressed in black pants and a button down t-shirt. Loki easily deflected the hex and smirked at her.

"Don't let your temper get the best of you, _Red_." She froze at the nickname, simply staring at him.

"How-"

Loki only shrugged as sat happily on the island of the Kitchen. A smirk clearly playing on his lips.

"Stay out of my head." She growled as she felt him probing her mind again. She locked everything down as fast as she could, she had to lock him out of her mind, she set every trap she could think of. She wasn't skilled at occulumency on others but she could defend her mind, guard it with everything she had. Her mother taught her how to defend her mind and she became rather good at it. The whole reading other's mind she was still learning, she knew the basics that she had to be careful for traps but she was no where near as good as her Uncle Harry or her Mother.

Rose tensed as she watched him start to circle her, her wand in her hand was ready for anything. He stopped in front of her and said quietly, "I accept your strength, smarts, and cunningness. But I don't accept you. You are too much of a wild card, but know this Miss Weasley. Nothing has changed about me but the side I fight for. Harm anyone on my side and I will make you can't escape the thicket of thorns you lock yourself behind in that brilliant head of yours." With that Loki was gone. Not a sound of apparation, just gone. She knew he didn't leave the tower, so she would call for him when she had dinner ready but his words rattled her.

* * *

It was another month of living in the Tower before Steve asked her out on a date and she agreed. Another moth and the two were happily dating. Rose knew he was the one for her. The two had quickly bonded over her time in the Tower, but Rose still never told them anything much about her past. To her it was much more difficult than simply telling them. She had used an old trick to suppress many of the memories, mainly the bad ones, while she allowed the good ones to be remembered. "Can I know?" His blue eyes looked into her's and she wasn't sure what he was talking about. They were sitting at the table playing a game of Rummy when he asked.

"Know what?"

"Everything about you?"

"Everything?" He nodded and she took a deep breath, "Where do I begin?" She had no idea. Her family was huge and they were such a large part of her past.

"How about with your parents? Your Hometown? Tell me so much about them you could practically _show me_."

Rose looked at him and then said, "My father had red hair along with all of his siblings, he had blue eyes like mine. He had more of a brawny build when he was in Hogwarts but then it kind of ended up him looking like Granddad Weasley, a little on the heavier side. My Mother had brown hair and brown eyes, she had the curls when she was younger... I guess I never grew out of mine while her's became more of waves." Rose smiled as she remembered her parents, "They were best friends through School with my Godfather, Harry. My parents often fought when they were younger being complete opposites you can imagine. It's like... Thor and Loki. Complete opposites but they work well together when they aren't bickering."

Steve chuckled as he pointed out, "Loki only ever works well with anyone if there is something in it for him."

"True... but he reminds me of my Uncle George, he ran a Joke Shop. He used to have a twin, Fred, but he was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts long before I was even a thought. But my cousin Harry's son, James, and Geroge's son, Freddie, are always causing trouble. I can remember when Mum and Aunt Ginny decided that if Uncle George ever gave either of them another product for 'home testing' he would get the bat boogie hex. It helped with all the pranks in the house but those two devils were something." Rose grinned. "Anyway, my parents had Hugo and I and we were happy... until I got into Ravenclaw and quite honestly you should have seen that explosion. Dad wanted me in Gryffindor and Mum didn't really mind too much as long I was happy where I was sorted. But Ravenclaw was nothing compared to Slytherin where my best friend at the time who was also my cousin, Albus, got sorted into. I think the whole family went crazy when they found out." Rose laughed.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

Rose had forgotten that he knew nothing about Hogwarts and quickly dove in the History of Hogwarts and how each House got its reputation. She then explain the first Wizarding War and what happened, in a very quick summary, but then explained the Second War like her father had explained it to her. At the end she said, "So in my time, Slytherin had changed its views but many of the Adults in my family still believed Slytherin was the house of Evil which is why they threw a royal tantrum when Albus Severus Potter got into Slytherin. I think the Malfoys almost had a coronary when Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ended up in Ravenclaw along with me. I mean really who would have thought a Malfoy, whose family had been in Slytherin probably from the start, would have ended up in any other House?"

Steve grinned and said, "The Castle sounds amazing... I have a question..."

"Ask away." She grinned.

"How did they defeat the Dark Lord?"

"My Uncle Harry was unknowingly a Horcrux, which means a piece of Voldemort's soul was inside him as well. So when he killed my Uncle he really only killed his piece of Uncle Harry, causing my Uncle to come back and kill him. Kind of complicated an it took my cousins and I years to really understand it." Rose said.

"So... what was Hogwarts like for you?" Steve asked.

"Well, Hogwarts was as magnificent as when my Parents had gone. Of course, I saw Ravenclaw Tower instead of Gryffindor but that was still awesome. There were 'inter-house parties' every month courtesy of my family in the Room of Requirement. Most times the House Elves would provide the food and beverages but my cousins Fred and James always spiked the punch and juice so we could only allow third years and up in because no one wanted a drunken first year to deal with. In Hogwarts I played for Ravenclaw Quidditch Team as Beater, and I became Captain in my fifth year. My cousin Al was Captain of the Slytherin Team and played as a Chaser. Al's little Sister was on Hufflepuff's Team along with my Brother and man they were really good at being Chasers. Gryffindor was always the hardest to play. My entire family was on that team so it was a battle to see who was better. Everyone always showed up to the Quidditch Matches."

"What positions are there?"

"Well there is two beaters, one seeker, one keeper, and three chasers." Rose grinned. "I was a Beater for the Ravenclaw Team and the other was always Scorpius Malfoy, the two of us were always trouble on the field, and my cousins said we never played fair but honestly we never got called out for it so it was fair."

Steve chuckled before asking, "Who was on the Gryffindor Team?"

"Well Seeker was James Sirius Potter, Both Beaters were Roxanne and Fred, Chasers were Molly, Louis, and Lucy. My family dominated the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and most times they did win but not without a good fight from the other houses." Rose beamed.

"What is it like to Fly?"

Rose thought for a long hard moment. She tried to think of just word to describe it, but so many came to mind. She felt safe in the sky, like her enemies couldn't touch her. She had used her broom often while at Hogwarts to fly to the rooftop and just sit there to stare at the stars. "Free. It makes me feel free." She replied with a soft smile.

"Why?"

"Well... I don't know. It just does."

Steve nodded, "We should head to bed, Rose. It's awfully late." He led the way to her room, which Tony added recently on Steve's floor. She entered her room and Steve left her be. "Goodnight, Rose." He said as she entered.

"Goodnight, Steve." She smiled as she closed her bedroom door.

She turned her lights on and looked around. She sighed as if a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders. It felt great to talk to someone about her world. She had watched his face rise and fall at all the right times, and she had watched him laugh and smile at the good parts. She felt as if the burden of her being alone was lifted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

The following morning Steve found Rose and Loki sparring. It was a mix of hand to hand and magic. It was always interesting to watch the two spar, one would eventually get the upper hand but Rose had explained to him that Loki loved Mind Reading, which is how he anticipated every move so well. He watched Rose, at one point have Loki back up, but then she saw him and Loki had the upper hand. Loki had her backing further and further to a wall, trapping her. Steve watched as Rose's wand flew from her hand and she looked like she was calculating something. Steve watched as she looked as if she was calculating every possible move and every outcome, then watched as Rose was no longer there, but a a reddish brown furred dog, it lunged quickly at Loki, snatching the wand away and moving around Loki. Just as quickly the dog appeared it was gone with Rose in it's place. She sent a jet of light at Loki and he fell to the ground wrapped in ropes.

"I win, Loki." She said with a smirked, and Steve was still on the fact that Rose had _turned into_ a dog.

Steve was the only to ask, "How did you do that?" He was more stunned and confused just as all the others. She had never told him about an animagus other that Sirius Black, and she looked shy now as she had tucked her wand into her pocket after releasing Loki.

"Well... I'm an animagus. It means you can turn into yourself into an animal at will. It is a lengthy process, and is very difficult to do correctly. I became an animagus to watch over my cousin, Albus, after he had gotten bit by a Werewolf. I under went the long process so he wouldn't be alone, I was the only successful one of my family to do it other than James and Fred, who were a stag and a some red dog respectfully. Every Animagus has an identifying trait, mine is a red colored fur along my body along with any scars that have appeared on me. My eyes are blue like my own eyes, and my dog form I'm not sure what type of dog it is, just that it has red-brown fur, blue eyes, and speckles on my feet, and white paws. I'm assuming it's a mix of several different breeds."

"Can you transform into other animals?" Steve asked.

"No. The Witch or Wizard cannot choose the animal they transform into. It is chosen for them by their personality and inner traits."

"So yours is a Dog?" Steve asked.

"Some things I have found when researching is that dogs symbolize Loyalty, Assistance, Intelligence, Obedience, Protection, Cooperation, and Resourcefulness. Some I barely believe I connect with, others I can see why. My Loyalty stays with my family, and although I have become loyal to you I still remain extremely loyal to the ones I can no longer be with. I'm intelligent, top of my class to be exact. I hardly ever follow the rules unless they pertain to life or death. I protect my own, but won't protect them if they have done wrong. I cooperate until I get bored, then do my own thing. As for resourcefulness I have no idea." Rose explained. "My nickname was Red, because of the red fur the dog had. Anyone who didn't know about my animagus form just assumed it was because of my hair." Rose smiled and then pulled her wand and grinned. She closed her eyes and Steve watched as she stayed like that for a moment before she said, "Expecto Patronum." He watched as a silver light poured from her wand, and a then he saw it. The silver dog that looked exactly like her animagus form, raced around the room before sitting next to her as if on command.

"That's your patronus?" Steve smiled.

"Yeah."

"What is your happiest memory?" Steve heard himself ask before he could stop himself.

"It was more of a revelation moment, than anything. I think that is my happiest as of now." Her eyes never left Steve's as she spoke. She then looked over to Loki and asked, "Are there Dementors or Lethifolds in this world?"

Loki was quiet for a moment before speaking, "There are always creatures similar to the Dementors and Lethifolds in every world. They're powers vary, the ones in this world cause great depression, and are hard to over come. While other worlds, like yours, they take the person's soul. The ones in this world feed off of sadness, but never Death. They do not kill you... they have you kill yourself, and many Doctors refer to it as Depression. In reality they are a form of Dementors from your world."

Rose watched him before asking, "Can I see them... like I could see Dementors?" Steve saw her patronus disappear in small wisps of silver

"You might be able to. You have magic, and they are magical, however you might not be able to see them." Loki shrugged.

"What?" Steve heard himself ask.

"A Dementors are one of foulest to walk the Earth. They infest the darkest and filtiest places. They love the places with decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. If they get too close every happy memory, good feeling, everything will be sucked out of you. If it can it will feed until you become one of them, soulless and evil. You'll have nothing but the worst experiences of your life to remember, and you become foul and angry..." Rose's voice trailed off before she said, "It's said that when they get close and before you pass out... you see the worst memory that you can remember. You relive it, and you hear every word."

Steve remained quiet, unsure of what to say next. Rose looked at Steve with pleading eyes and he followed her out of the room and up to their floor. Once on their floor he asked, "Are you alright?" She smiled at him and nodded. He asked, "What is the happiest memory?"

"Realizing I finally found the guy I was searching for my whole life. I found him, and he takes wonderful care of me." Rose smiled as she moved through the floor, Steve followed her, "Do you have a happiest memory?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"You saying yes to dating me."

Rose beamed at him and Steve gave her his biggest smile in response. "Can you show me again?"

"Show what?" Rose asked.

"How you are able to become a dog."

"Sure." He watched her smile and then saw her shrink and then where she stood there was now a dog that had reddish fur, white underbelly, red speckless on the legs and across the nose. But the eyes told him it was Rose, they were blue just like her's. The ears stuck up and she cocked her head at him as she moved over and nudged him. Before transforming back into Rose and planting a kiss on his lips.

Steve kissed her back and felt her arms snake up around his neck, part of him knew he should stop, the other part told him everything was alright. He pulled her closer to him with his hands on her hips. A small pop caused them to stop. Rose looked at him like she knew what that noise was and she turned and the both looked to see a letter. Rose moved close to them and picked them up. Her eyes scrunched in confusion, "Who is it from?"

"Someone who is supposed to be dead... or not from this world." Rose said quietly as she opened the first one moving to sit on the couch and Steve sat next to her. Rose read the letter. She looked at him after several long minutes then handed him the letter looking more confused than before she read the letter. Steve looked at the neat cursive and then down at the bottom of the page he read the name who had sent it instantly recognized it... but Rose said he was dead. He started reading.

 _To Rose's Superman,_

 _You will read a different letter and the one I have sent to Rose. I have enchanted this letter so that Rose can't read what I would like to say to you, but you can't read what I would like to say to her. First off, I'm jealous of you. You have the most wonderful witch there ever was. She can't show love well, so please don't lose hope like I did. I fell for another, and only after I did... did I realize how much she loved me, the feelings she never showed me. I hope by now she has moved on. I charmed this letter to appear when she knows you are the one she wants forever with. She would always go on about she wanted a Superman, and I hope you are her Superman and she is your Lois Lane._

 _Rose has her quirks, but she is a brilliant mind. She is something to marvel, she grew up in a home that had two famous war veterans. She never wanted to live in their shadow, and I think that is why she was afraid to show love, because she was afraid everyone was only trying to go out with her to get invited home to meet her parents and Godfather. I think she was afraid to show love, and I hope she shows you love. I hope she shows you how much she loves to dance. I remember finding her late at night in the Ravenclaw Common Room just dancing with an enchanted guitar playing a private concert just for her. I hope she teaches you to dance, not the formal way but the her way, the fun energetic dancing._

 _I hope you teach her how to show affection, and that you both have a wonderful life together. I wish you both the best, and many happy years to come. I don't know your name, but I hope you and her stay together. If you have read this then I believe she already plans on staying with you forever. She feels safe with you, and that is more than anyone could ask for from anyone. I think as long as the love of your life trusts you, loves you, and you can flop between best friends and lovers in a heart beat then you are meant for each other._

 _Congratulations_ _on finding your Soulmate,  
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

Steve smiled and Rose looked at him with confusion. "What did he write you?" She asked.

"That he enchanted it to appear when you believe I am the one for you." Steve relied and Rose smiled giving a soft nod. He dropped the letter as her lips found his.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Steve and Tony had gotten sent out to pick up the Chinese Food, later that night, and Rose was helping set the table with Pepper. Thor and Loki were nowhere to be seen, and Bruce was somewhere in the Tower in one of the labs. Rose had last seen Natasha and Clint on the training floor. "I have a question." Pepper said gently as they two put the plates out on the table.

"Ask away." Rose smiled.

"I've asked Tony and the others... and they won't give me a straight answer. I was wondering if maybe Steve told you... or you asked Steve and he told you." Pepper said before looking up at Rose, "Why did they attack? You aren't a monster... at least not like Loki was. I'm sure you could be if you really wanted to, but you aren't like him. You aren't like the Mutants either. Why would they attack?"

Rose watched her for a moment before responding, "I never bothered to ask Steve, I just trusted that since he helped me he saw the good and not whatever he was sent after me for. In Hogwarts a kid born to muggle parents... his name was Tony Sanders, asked why we couldn't help the world. Why our healers couldn't team up with the Muggle Doctors. Why our Aurors couldn't help the Muggle Police. Professor Binns went into a very long explanation of History between Magical Beings and Muggles. In The end he explained, things will never change and people will always be afraid of what they can't understand. He told us that those who run the Wizarding World are afraid of what could happen if we reveal ourselves, and judging from History we were always afraid of the Muggles being afraid and attacking us. I believe they attacked because they didn't understand what I was, and since I was not a Demi-God and not a Mutant they were fearful. Our fear they attacked, and out of fear is what we must worry about."

Pepper remained quiet for a few minutes as the two finished the table, called everyone up so they knew Dinner was ready in a few minutes. "Why do you and Loki fight?"

"Loki believes I dwell in the past. I don't dwell in the past, and it doesn't help he likes entering my mind without permission. I admire him, and I've asked him to help me learn wandless magic. He said it would take time, patience, and a lot of self control. I fight with him because he intrudes on my personal space. I think he has a reason behind it, but as to what that reason is I'm not sure... not yet at least." Rose smirked and Pepper shook her head at the young witch. Everyone seemed to arrive up at the Penthouse all at once. Jane was still working on something out in New Mexico, and Thor was going out there later after dinner to check on her. Everyone else was happily chowing down on Chinese Food.

"Okay, so... Miss Weasley, would care to join the Avengers?" Thor asked in his Thunderous voice.

Rose looked at those around the table. Natasha now spoke, "We talked Fury into it, but you can still say no."

"I... I'm not sure..." Rose spoke softly, as she looked down at her plate. "I'd like to think about it, if you don't mind."

The Avengers gave respectful nods. Once dinner was over Rose helped clean up before disappearing to the roof of the Tower. She sat there looking out at the City below and the lights that seemed to shimmer against the dark of night. "Why didn't you say yes?" She heard a familiar voice and heard the person sit down beside her. She looked over to see the familiar blue eyes of Steve watched her from where he saw beside her.

"I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm not brave or-"

"How do you know? I saw a brave young witch a few months ago who fought off a God and a man in a metal suit. A young Woman who took an arrow and kept going. I saw a young woman who didn't have much, but kept working through everything to keep herself safe. I never saw a coward in you. I've seen bravery, courage, and loyalty. I've seen an exceptionally smart young witch who challenges Tony at Chess, and even Bruce in the lab. I see a a crazy smart young woman who isn't afraid the God of Mischief, Chaos, and Magic. A young woman who could easily cause the God of Chaos to be challenged. I've seen bravery, Rose, and I think you are very brave."

"Then why did I run?" She asked watching him, they both knew what she was referring to and Steve sighed.

"You were afraid. You were afraid and took advice from your best friend."

"What if it happens again?"

Steve was silent now and Rose watched him carefully before he spoke again his eyes seemed to become sad for a moment before they went back to happy, "I don't think that will happen again. That's the beauty of learning. You learn from the past so the past doesn't repeat itself." She then saw a smile appear on his face as he said, "You know we still have movie night tonight right?"

Rose smiled with a soft laugh as she asked, "What movie is it tonight?"

"I was thinking you could pick." Steve smiled.

"You pick?" Rose asked and Steve smiled and nodded. He stood up and held his hand out to her and she gratefully took it. They made it down to their floor and Steve played with the DVD player for a few minutes before moving and she curled up against him as the movie started.

Steve gently picked Rose up off the couch where she had fallen asleep during their second movie, and gently moved her to her bedroom. He tucked her into bed, gave her a gentle kiss goodnight and went to turn the TV off and head to bed. He passed her room when he thought he heard her talking, he gently cracked the door to see she was still asleep but indeed was talking in her sleep... well more like mumbling in her sleep. He gently pulled the door close and headed to bed.

* * *

Steve awoke to a song voice singing in the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and listened quietly as Rose danced to herself singing while she cooked. When she ended her song he asked, "What song was that?" She jumped, clearly surprised he was there.

"Just a song stuck in my head." She smiled back at him.

"Where did you hear it?"

"My Mother sang it to me when I was little. It was her lullaby to my brother and I. We never asked where she heard it, but she would sing it to us when we were little. She taught me how to dance too." She grinned. Steve watched as she waved her wand and the spatula took over cook the eggs and pancakes. He watched as the radio was turned on and soft song started to play through the floor. "I can teach you."

"I'm sorry, I don't dance." Steve said, holding his hands up.

"Dancing is easy, you just have to look like you know what to do." Rose grinned and Steve watched her start to dance around the kitchen in her bare feet, sweatpants, and an old t-shirt she had "borrowed" from him. She gently tugged him and he moved around the kitchen with her, smiling down at the young red headed woman who was determined to get him to dance. "See?" She laughed as he spun her outward and he watched as she spun back in and kissed him on the cheek. Steve slowly grew in confidence as the song continued on, and slowly he was picking up how to dance with her. No lyrics were heard over the radio, just the instrumentals, and it would pick up and slow down, and pick up once more. Steve was trying to keep up and eventually took a step back to watch Rose dance. He thought she was beautiful the way she showed him how to dance, and she even dragged him to dance once more. He got lost, just watched her as she danced with him. The song came to an end and the two stood facing each other and watching the other carefully, both with a large smile on their face.

"You dance beautifully."

"You're not so bad of a dancer yourself." She grinned.

"I think you were taught how to dance much better than I was."

"I think you don't want to admit you know how to dance."

"Maybe." Steve smirked down at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm very sorry about the longer wait for this chapter, I got behind with stuff I had to do... and this had to go on the back burner. So with out further delay I present Chapter 8 of _The Captain's Rose_

Chapter 8

* * *

"Pay attention." Loki snapped at Rose before sighing, "You asked me to teach you, but how can you learn if you keep objecting everything I try to teach you?" The two were on the training floor for Rose's third lesson in non-verbal spells. Loki had explained that if she wanted to use wandless magic, it would be easier if she learned both nonverbal and wandless at once, not one or the other. Rose really didn't see how learning both together would help, but she figured the God probably knew better so she followed his instruction. "Now, focus. I want you to summon the pillow, without speaking." Rose nodded and tried her hardest, but the pillow barely moved from it's spot.

"It's not working." Rose huffed in annoyance.

"Relax your mind. Focus only on what you want the pillow to do. Focus on nothing else." Loki said from his spot a few feet away. Rose tried but found it difficult she let off a huff of annoyance and Loki spoke once more, "You do wandless magic, even nonverbal magic when you are a child. You have grown too much in need of your wand and voice, you loose the magic that you once had as a child and you channel it solely into one place." Loki moved closer and held her wand in his wand, "Your wand, limits the ability of your magic because you must speak or only have your wand in your hand. Granted in some circumstances it is better to have a wand than nothing, however more powerful spells don't have to channel through the wand." Loki fell silent for a few moments.

"What?" Rose asked watching him.

"Speak. For now, speak what you want the pillow to do. Tell it what you want it to do. Same way you feel the magic in your wand, feel the magic in your hand as you summon the pillow."

Rose watched as he took a could steps back. The young witch focused once more on the pillow. She raised her right hand and said, "Accio Pillow." Nothing happened. She tried again but still nothing. She tried for what felt like hundreds of times with no results. She began to get frustrated and shouted, "ACCIO PILLOW!" Finally the pillow came flying at her, she let out a yelp of surprise as the pillow crashed into her. It didn't hurt but the force of the pillow surprised her, then a large grin spread across the red haired woman's face.

"You are an excellent student when you want to learn and you take advice. Now try again." Loki smiled and Rose thought she saw a kind smile instead of one that was meant as a smirk of playing a prank. She tried again, and countless times after. Each time the pillow moved an inch closer to her. When the pillow finally flipped once before laying still Rose bounced around with happiness and she heard clapping behind her. She turned to see Steve clapping with a big smile on his face. She looked at Loki and he too had a smile on his face, "Class dismissed for today." Loki said, handing her her wand back before disappearing leaving the two alone.

"How was your lesson?" Steve asked approaching her as she tucked her wand into the side of her boot because her current sweatpants and t-shirt didn't have pockets.

"Did you see me!? I got the pillow to come!" She cried happily, Steve smiled at her as she happily jumped around. "I did it!"

Steve laughed, "Okay, can you do the same with that mat over there?" Steve pointed to the purple yoga mat that Pepper used. Rose nodded and focus on what she wanted the mat to do... she wanted it to come to her.

"Accio Mat." She said, hoping it would come. It moved a foot before becoming still.

"Try again, Rose, don't let it discourage you." Steve supportive voice sounded from beside beside her.

"Accio Mat!" Rose said more firmly this time and the mat moved halfway across the distance and then once again fell still. She grinned and tried again, "ACCIO MAT!" This time the mat came flying at her, landing at her feet. Rose grinned happily.

"I think, when you discourage yourself and believe you can't do something you limit yourself." Steve said before placing a kiss on Rose's lips. When they broke apart Rose looked up at him as he smirked down at her. She grinned up at him, then held up his keys to his car. "You little thief." He laughed, trying to snatch them back but she was quicker, and had already moved backwards. He gave chase and saw her transform into Red and bound away with the keys dangling noisily from her jaws. He watched her bow playfully, and gave chase. It went on for several minutes before the Super Soldier finally caught the red dog, knocking it over playfully as it turned back into Rose. He gently took the keys from her hand now and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Well was not expecting that." They both heard and broke apart from where they were on the floor, Rose's face flushing red at as she saw Tony smirking happily. "I just wanted to ask Steve something but clearly you both are busy so I will leave you alone." She watched as Tony sauntered out whistling 'innocently' but they both knew the whole Tower would know about what Tony saw within the hour.

"I bet you all the red jelly beans that Tony will have twisted the story so it sounds like we were in the middle of _it_ within the hour." Steve laughed.

"Really, all the red jelly beans?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll bet a kiss that that Tony will have twisted it so much that Pepper will be scolding him by dinner."

"Deal." Steve laughed before planting a kiss on her lips and helping her up, they went back to their floor and Rose pulled out a game of Checkers.

* * *

Steve had gotten much better at checkers, considering Rose was very quick to figure things out. He won the game of Checkers and now Rose was trying to teach him how to play chess. She had charmed the Chess Pieces to work like Wizarding Chess so he never had to touch the pieces, and she explained every move to him how a piece can move, and she tried to teach him. They play for about an hour or so and he knew Rose let him win, but he still had a huge smile because a win is a win and it doesn't matter. She reset the pieces and asked, "Would you like to play again?"

"How are you so good at Chess?" Steve asked as he commanded his one piece to move forward.

"Dad taught me. He loved Wizarding Chess, and was probably the best of his year at it." Rose beamed as they continued to play.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Okay, I know my last one was a little fluffy... maybe a lot fluffy... more than I'm usually write at least.

Chapter 9

* * *

Rose sat quietly now, it had been three months since she was asked to join the Avengers and she had reluctantly joined... okay there was a lot of persuasion from Tony and Clint. Steve didn't seem too happy she had joined but now seemed more focused on what was being said in their debriefing. "How do we know they aren't like me?" Rose asked hopeful as she watched the footage of several people performing what she would call magic.

"We took Loki's word that if they are like you, they must have blocked themselves from him somehow-" Fury spoke.

"That is very difficult to do. I mean you have to literally know how to hide not only your body, smell, and sound... but you would have to somehow hide you Magical Aurora. It's practically impossible." Rose said crossing her arms before she said leaning forward watching the several people closely, "You have to be an exceptionally strong Wizard or Witch to be able to hide not only your Aurora but someone else's. Whoever it is knows what their doing, and knows it well."

Rose watched the tape closely as Fury continued talking. Something seemed oddly familiar about the one they seemed to be following, but she couldn't figure out why. They were then on a Helicarrier flying to their destination in the middle of some Jungle Rose had no idea where, but they were in the middle of a Jungle when they landed. Bruce remained with the Doctors in the Helicarrier, but Thor, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony, and Rose exited the Helicarrier into the Jungle. "Which way?" Thor asked.

"That way." Steve and Tony said together pointing in around the same direction so they headed that way. Rose walked towards the back of the group with Clint, they all walked in silence until they came across a clearing with a small house. "We should keep moving. We'll eventually come across the house." Steve spoke.

Rose realized they couldn't see it... it had a concealing charm like the Burrow. "Wait here." She said as she moved towards the home, her wand in hand. She had learned wandless magic and even nonverbal, but she still liked to have her wand on her. She tossed the door open and they all gasped as they looked at the small home. "I'll explain later." She said as they moved through the home. She froze as she could have sworn she heard everything lock down tightly.

"Nothing will open." Natasha said as she tried to open a door.

" _Alohomora_." Rose said pointing her wand her wand at the door, it clicked and they exited through the back door.

"GET DOWN!" Rose heard Steve's yell as not only gunfire but also streams of light erupted from the surrounding bushes.

Rose found herself sending hex after hex, and trying to fight off three people who clearly knew magic. " _Sectumsempra_!" She shouted and a man flew backwards in a gush of blood as it looked like he was just in a fight with a sword and lost. He now laid trembling as blood stained the ground around him. Two more converged as she tried to fight them off. She disapparated across the clearing to Steve's aid and sent a stunner, forcing the man to fall and freeing Steve up for the other two who were attacking him. Rose barely moved away from Steve when they had surrounded her once more. She sent hex after hex, stunning and causing some to fall to the ground. She saw Clint trying to fight off three more Wizards and shouted, " _CRUCIO_!" Sending one flying into a tree and effectively knocking the man out.

"ROSE!" She heard Tony yell and barely turned around before everything went dark.

* * *

Steve watched as everyone disappeared into the bushes. "What was that?" Tony asked landing beside them. Steve looked around and saw: Thor, Tony, Natasha, and Clint but no Rose. He looked around the clearing but there was no body.

"Where is Rose?" Steve asked, and he watched as realization hit his teammates. They scoured the clearing and Steve saw something in the grass and bent down and picked up a long smooth stick. He knew it was made of Holly and Dragon Heartstring. He knew because he had asked Rose while she had been practicing with it the other day what makes a wand and she had told him that her's was Dragon Heartstring Core and Holly Wood. His fingers traced the braided look of where Rose would hold the wand as the rest was exceptionally smooth.

"What did you find?" Thor asked coming up behind him and Steve jumped with surprise only to show the God who gently picked it up. "Rose's wand. She must have dropped it when they took her." Steve nodded and the Avengers left the scene.

Upon seeing Loki, Steve went to talk to him but Thor was first at Loki's shirt, dragging the just shorter man up by the shirt collar. "Where is she?" Thor growled out.

"I've been trying to find her." Loki snapped back. "I can't seem to locate her." His eyes fell upon Steve's hand that held Rose's wand in it. Loki muttered something but nothing happened. He frowned but tried again this time a flash of silvery blue erupted from the God of Mischief's hand and left the room. Loki grinned and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked, clearly skeptically those in the room.

"Trying to find Rose." Loki snapped as Thor let go of him.

* * *

Rose woke up bruised and in a cell. " _Alohomora_." She said putting her hands over the lock, but nothing happened. No click nothing. Rose tried again and again but nothing happened. Fear tearing through the young witch as she looked around for her wand. Did they take it? Do her captors have her wand? She looked carefully around the empty cell, and then spotted a small window, almost touching the ceiling of her cell. It wasn't big enough for her to climb out even if she blasted it open. But she could see the dark starry night. She looked up at the stars and wondered if they were looking for her.

She sat on the cold stone floor, as she didn't have anything else and looked up at the starry sky through the small window.

 _"The ones that love us never really leave us."_ She heard her Godfather's voice come up in her head. He had said those words to her and her cousins when Grandma Weasley had passed away. She now wondered if it was true. She wondered if Scorpius and her Grandmother were looking out for her now. She wondered if they stayed in her world, and watched over their families and not her. She heard the door to her cell open and she was dragged to her feet and down several long hallways.

She was thrown in front of someone, and when she looked up she couldn't place why he looked familiar. "Glad for you to finally join us, Miss Weasley. You see, we have an... offer for you." The man had dark hair and dark eyes, "You see... your _people_ believe us to be only a few..." The man continued, "But we are more than a couple hundred. We would love for you to join us."

"And why would I do that?" Rose asked getting to her feet, her eyes never leaving the man's as he circled her.

"Because, when we take over we will spare your _friends_ and you _will_ be my Queen." The man said with a smirk, but Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll stick with my friends." Rose spat out.

"I think I can change your mind." The man muttered and then muttered something Rose didn't catch and she lost control of herself. She was locked away in the back of her mind, only able to watch as she did what she was told.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

It was two weeks since Rose was captured with no sign of where the young witch or her captors were. "I thought you said Rose was the only Witch." Steve said at breakfast that morning, watching Loki across the table from him. Everyone was doing their best to find her, both Natasha and Clint wuld go out on the streets daily to see if they heard anything. Thor would cause storms and go traveling through the countries looking for their lost comrade. Loki remained in the tower, often on the roof trying different things with Steve at his side, but nothing seemed to work. Tony and Bruce were constantly searching the satellite feeds for any signs of her. Then there was Pepper, Jane, and Darcy who really tried to help. Jane and Darcy were in New Mexico still working on the Rainbow Bridge and Pepper was busy running Stark Industries, all three women were trying to keep an eye out for news on the young witch.

"I did, because I could not sense anyone else with the abilities. Mutants, obviously have some form of magic but it is caused by the X-Gene. Magic is very delicate, it forms inside someone before they are even born, Magic creates the person wholly infuses with every fiber of their being. In this world Witches and Wizards have long since been killed off, however that doesn't mean there couldn't be some in hidding. In her world you can have people born to non-magical people called Muggle-Borns. They can be just as strong as those with magical parents, it isn't unlikely that someone figured out how to hide themselves from me, look at what I did to New York." Loki said carefully, watching the others in the room.

"Could anyone have gotten here from her world?" Fury asked, he had been with the Avengers on occasional mornings trying to solve where Rose went, and this morning he happened to be there.

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment before he even spoke, "It's not unlikely, however like I have told Rose. You must be dead to pass to another world. Even then Death and the Fates must _want_ or _need_ you in another world..." Then Loki's eyes widened as if realization hit him, "Did any of them had any wands?"

"Two that I saw." Tony nodded. "Why?"

"Because if they had wands..." Loki paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts, "If my theory is correct, she when she struck with the hex she opened something like a doorway, dragging not only herself through the doorway but souls of the dead nearby with her."

"You just said Death has to want you or need you in another world-" Steve started but was cut off by Tony.

"No it would make sense. There are exceptions to everything. Peroxides are an annoying exception in Organic Chemistry. There is the 'I' before 'E' rule _except_ after 'C'. There are all kinds of exceptions. So if there is an exception in how Rose got here, perhaps she was moving too quickly to be stopped by Death or even the Fates. Almost like she created a Black Hole, once you get sucked in you have to go through fully. Which means there is a possibility those around her and the souls around her also ended up being sucked into the Black Hole." Tony explained, of course it was much more elaborate, but then he started going into very precise details of things would work and Steve couldn't understand so he tuned the Billionaire out for the time being.

"But that doesn't explain how they were able to hide from Loki." Clint spoke now.

"If it is similar to a Black Hole, for all we know time could change inside it. It could have spat Rose out at the time she arrived, but then those around her were trapped until now." Bruce explained, as simple as he could. "We wouldn't know for sure if that is what has happened though."

"Rose said you had to be an exceptionally powerful Witch or Wizard in order to be able to hide your Aurora. Where there any in her world possibly capable of doing that?" Fury spoke now, causing the room to fall silent and look at Steve and Loki.

Steve spoke first, "Rose told me a lot about her world. From what she has said I think only a few would be even powerful enough to attempt it. The first being Merlin, from how Rose described him, he was the most well known wizard of all time. He was part of the Court of King Arthur and attended Hogwarts, perhaps even taught by Salazar Slytherin himself. Another would be the founders of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. But they have been dead for centuries along with Merlin himself. Dumbledore and Voldemort would be another two. Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Voldemort feared him. Voldemort on the other hand, was crazy and in my opinion would be the only soul crazy enough to jump into a black hole at the chance to try to reign once more. Then there is her godfather and parents. The three of them are extremely strong force to be reckoned with, her godfather killed Voldemort, stopping his reign. However, it wouldn't make sense because he would still be alive."

"So Voldemort?" Fury asked skeptically.

"Similar to your Hitler." Loki explained, "He believed the Superior Race was PureBloods, children with Magical Lineage for centuries. The first time he took control to be stopped by Rose's Godfather the second time he was killed by Rose's Godfather."

Fury nodded, "And if it is him?"

"Then we have a right to be worried." Steve said, sadly picking at his blueberry waffles that Natasha and Clint made. He only hoped that Rose was okay... that she was trying to find a way out.

Loki nodded and it was clear he was trying to find her once more as the God had fallen silent. A flash of silvery Blue erupted for the God and flew from the tower.

* * *

Rose woke up sore and every muscle screamed with pain. Her head was foggy and she looked to find herself on the floor of the Great Room. It reminded her of the Dinning Room at Malfoy Manor, except it was mainly grey and black instead of grey and emerald green. She sat up and saw the man in a black suit and emerald green tie. The tie was the only thing of color he wore. He had black hair, dark eyes, and a somewhat narrow face. He looked to be about her age, or even slightly younger. Something about him scared her, she couldn't figure out what it was but something scared her.

He stood and she saw a wand in his hand. It was dark wood, but Rose couldn't make out if it was her's of not in the dim light of the room. "Glad you could finally join us, Miss Weasley. Have you decided to join us?"

"No." She spat out, and screamed in pain as he hissed, _Curcio_ , and the spell struck, causing her to writhe in pain. It quickly disappeared when she begged for it to stop.

"I'll stop when you join us." He spat out before his voice softened, "Miss Weasley, if you join us your friends will be spared."

"How..." She started, gathering her breath before continuing, "How do I know you will keep your word?"

"Unbreakable Vow?" He said and that's when she saw the other man in the room as the man in the tie extended his hand to her. Rose knew the terms and conditions of the Unbreakable Vow. She knew if she broke it she would die. If he broke he would die. She knew for a fact Steve would be safe... if she made the deal. Every fiber of her screamed for her not to make the deal, that her friends were working on finding her. A small part of her her to take the deal, her friends barely stood a chance.

"Can I know your name then?" She asked watching as she struggled to her feet without his help.

"Tom Coluber Aenigma." The man said proudly, and Rose knew she should know the name. She knew she should know him. But she couldn't place where he was from, or even what the words in his name meant even though she knew she should know.

"Rose Lavender Weasley." She said.

"Beautiful name. Named after you father's ex-girlfriend who was killed in the last battle." Tom spoke and Rose felt him prodding through her mind and she shut him out quickly.

"Stay out of my mind."

"Don't see you, you are to be my Queen... therefore you will allow me to do what I want with you." Tom spoke and Rose's fear grew. She had to get out a small burst of light entered the room, landing between Tom and Rose. It took the form of a Silvery-Blue Snake, snapping at Tom's feet as voice came from it.

"We're on our way." Was all it said and then the snake disappeared just as quickly as it had reappeared.

Tom's eyes narrowed at Rose, "We will kill them unless you join us."

"How do you plan on killing two Gods?" Rose questioned.

"There are Myths and Legends on how to kill a God. It only takes a while to find." Tom smirked and Rose tilted her head as a he pulled two small viles from his pocket. "One in each God's drink, they feel no different. It doesn't affect their powers. It simply makes them mortal."

"You can't do that!" Rose said, shock evident on her face.

"Who is to say I can't? I made no deal with you. Once your Gods are taken care of, all that will be left is Mortal men... and I think the first to go would be that Soldier you care for. Then perhaps the Man of Iron will destroy the scientists in New Mexico, before being a live long enough to kill his love and see his work before we put him out of his misery. The Assassins we will make attack each other, kill the other in every way they know the other fears. As for your Troll, we will use the same we used on the Gods, once he is mortal and the Troll is suppressed will kill him too. Finally all that will be left is you, My Queen, who will then help me take out the rest of your pathetic SHIELD defenses and we will then take over. We will reign and we will become superior." Rose was stunned and she saw Tom smirk more as he added, "Time is ticking, my dear. Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand and Rose watched him for a few moments.

Rose couldn't help but think about Steve's safety. She didn't want any of her friends to die. She didn't want Loki and Thor to go through pain. She didn't want Tony to kill Jane, Darcy, and Pepper. She didn't want Clint and Natasha to kill each other. She didn't want Bruce to suffer... and she couldn't stop thinking about Steve. All she could think about was how to keep Steve safe. The red head couldn't help it. She wanted to protect them. Her eyes never left Tom's outstretched hand, and she reached forward, her hand wrapping around his wrist and his wrapping around her own. _I'm doing this to protect the Avengers and SHIELD... perhaps they can free me of this bond_ she thought to herself as Tom's minion start the incantation.

"Will you abide by my rules and obey my every command?"

"Yes." She responded before asking, "Will you spare the Avengers and SHIELD and those they love, so they can live long healthy lives until Death himself deems their time is up, not you?"

"Yes." Tom growled out. "Will you become my Queen?"

Rose hesitated before nodding, "Yes."

She watched the spell finish and on her hand was proof that she had made the deal with the devil. She knew his promise to her, he could not order any of his men to kill the Avengers or SHIELD or Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. She knew they were safe. She was escorted down a long hallway before being locked into her room. She had been moved from the cell a few days prior, and she sunk to the floor against the door in tears. Anger, pain, regret, sadness, and fear consumed the young witch, causing her senses to feel dulled and on fire at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Rose had been with Tom Aengima for three months, and she hated him. She was now released into New York with a mission... cut ties with the Avengers. She had two days to gather the few things she had and leave them, not to return. She was to collect her things, and meet Tom's men back in Central Park. She knew the terms of her deal. Her heart broke every time she thought about it. She stood outside of Avengers Tower and went inside, up to her floor, hoping to only find Steve first, explain everything to him, and hope he would understand. But she exited onto their shared floor, and not a sound was heard. Even his soft snore from his room wasn't heard. She entered her room and gathered her things into her bag, put her bag on and went up to the Penthouse.

The Elevator Dinged. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the Elevator. All eyes snapped to her. Her eyes found Steve's almost instantly and she broke into tears as he moved towards her wrapping her into a hug as the two of them sunk to the floor. When she got herself together she explained everything to them and they were respectfully quiet while she told her story to them, never leaving the safety of Steve's arms from where they had sunk to the floor only minutes before.

"We can get you out of it." Tony suggested.

"No... it's an Unbreakable Vow. No way out." Rose replied through tears as her watery eyes locked onto Steve's. "If I didn't he would kill you... all of you."

"Impossible. You can't kill a God... can you?" Clint spoke, but both Thor and Loki nodded and both looked beyond worried.

"It's possible to force us into mortality. It's a potion, you would put into the God's drink once they drank everything they would have no idea they were mortal. It wouldn't affect their powers, strength, weakness, nothing. Only their mortality. But Asgard has kept the secret under wraps for thousands of years." Loki said narrowing his eyes at Rose.

"I think it was in some ancient book... it's the only way they would have figured it out." Rose shook her head. Before looking at Clint and Natasha. "They would have had you two kill each other in every way the other knew you feared. Once the one was done and saw their handiwork... they too would be killed." Natasha and Clint looked at each, clearly with fear in their eyes. She then looked at Tony. "They said they would have you kill Jane and Darcy. Then have you kill Pepper, once you killed Pepper they would allow you to see what you have done and kill you as well."

"They can't do anything to me." Bruce said.

Rose shook her head, "They think the same potion that would work for the Gods would work on you. Once the Other Guy is controlled they will kill you... once the Avengers were done they would take out SHIELD, leaving the world defenseless except for Mutants who many have already turned to their side."

"What was the deal you made?" Thor asked, clearly agitated.

"That I will abide by his rules and follow his every command. He in turn must keep his side of the deal... that none of you, SHIELD, or any one you love can be killed. Only Death can take you when Death decides it is time for you to leave this world." Rose said before her eyes fell on Steve and she aded, "The second part of the deal is that I will become his Queen when he takes over."

"We won't let that happen." Natasha said gently.

"How long do you have?" Bruce asked.

"Two days... I have to meet them in Central Park tomorrow night at 10pm." Rose said quietly.

"Are there any loop holes?" Tony suggested.

"If one dies the other is free of the bond." Rose said.

"So we just have to kill him... that could be easy." Clint said looking to Natasha who nodded.

"You're forgetting he is Dark Wizard." Rose shook her head.

"But he can't kill us." Loki pointed out.

Rose nodded and looked to Steve now. Steve gave a nod, and gently picked her up and took her back to their floor. Once on their floor he barely made it off the Elevator before he crumbled to the floor, with Rose in his arms. The two sat there for a long time, silent tears falling as they both knew that one guy tore them apart. It was Rose who started the kiss in an effort an to comfort him. Silently trying to tell him everything would be okay.

* * *

"Can we help her?" Natasha asked once the pair left the floor.

"An Unbreakable Vow is very old magic," Loki shook his head. "If one party breaks the promise they die and the other becomes free of their Vow."

"Can't we do something though?" Pepper asked now.

Loki and Thor shook their heads and Thor spoke, "The Unbreakable Vow is as old as Sacrificial Protection."

"What's that?" Tony asked now.

"Means you allow yourself to die to save others when you are given the chance to live, but yet you willing go with Death to save those you love." Thor explained. "It is very strong magic, everyone in Asgard knows that."

Loki nodded, "It was used in the beginning of Man as a way of protecting their loved ones, they didn't know at the time that what they were doing was actually helping their loved ones live. Now it has all but died out, very few have ever done Sacrificial Protection in this age... except you Tony. You did something similar, however you did not die, so the Protection was not fully completed but it was very closely almost done had you died that day when I attacked New York."

"We have to find a way to help her." Natasha spoke now, irritation evident in her voice.

"What do you suppose I do? I couldn't locate her. Once I did we arrived and nothing was there in the house. They moved. We have tried countless times once I locate her and every time they move before we get there." Loki spat out, "Even if I could find them what makes you think I could kill him before he kills Rose and tries to kill us?"

"I don't think he would kill Rose. I think he would want to make a statement..." Tony spoke before falling silent, "Have any of you ever played Chicken?"

"Tony now is not the time." Natasha huffed.

"No I'm serious." Tony insisted.

"Yes. I'm sure we all have." Natasha huffed.

"That is what he is playing with us. We're playing a game of chess right now. Once we Check-Mate him, he will be begin his game of Chicken, in hopes Rose will break her promise and in return he will be freed from his Vows and then be able to kills us and take over completely." Tony explained, and Loki nodded clearly agreeing with what Tony was saying.

"Even if that is what he was doing, who could we free Rose?" Pepper asked.

"Simple... we have to kill him before he attacks us." Clint spoke quickly and to the point, watching the others for a reaction.

* * *

Rose jolted awake next to Steve, who jolted a wake at the sudden movement beside him. Rose looked confused for a moment before a shy smile crept over her and he too gave her a shy smile. It was early in the morning, and she had until nine before she had to leave the Tower to make in time to Central Park so she wouldn't break her orders.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay I know it is a really long chapter but I couldn't help it and didn't have the heart to stop it where I should have. Also I'm posting Two Today and Two on Monday for as a Christmas gift to my loyal Readers. So Merry Early Christmas(Because I won't be posting next Friday)!

Chapter 12

* * *

Rose sat quietly in her room, it was three weeks since she had seen the Avengers, she locked the door and moved her dresser in front of the door. She wanted to be alone. Her room held the few things she had from the beginning and the things Steve had given her while she stayed at the Tower. Her fingers found the ring Tom had given her for where it sat on her left hand, she knew it meant she was taken... she was his. It was simple with a green emerald on a silver band that looked like a snake. Her room was decked out in greens and grays but she had charmed it to appear Blue and Bronze with hints of red in certain spots, just for her eyes and no one else's.

She had a small window in this room, and her bag was always packed because they were always moving once Loki found them. She often casted her Patronus to send Steve a message that she was okay. She looked at her wand this time and smiled as she looked a the small thin plastic in her other hand. She sent the patronus, she knew it always made it to him. But she also knew he couldn't always respond to her. It was rare she got anything from him and when she did it was briefly and through Loki's mirror he had given her. She had told them of the old Mirror System, Loki had created one, a fragile one. It worked from their side, not her's so she had to wait for them to have the mirror.

She waited before she looked at the small mirror with a sapphire blue handle as it shimmered to life and Steve's smiling face appeared. His words filled her ears but she couldn't hear him. She broke down crying. Two pink lines were on the small plastic as she held it up and shook her head at him confirming she wasn't sure who the father was. She could hear the panic in her friends' voices and she could hear Steve trying to console her through the mirror. But they both knew it would be difficult to hide it from Tom. He would eventually find out, and what he did with the information she had no idea. Tom had forced himself upon her a week after her return from the Tower and after their vows were exchanged and she became his "Queen". Only asking every once in a while for her, and she would have to obey him stated by their unbreakable vow.

The mirror shimmered before everything fell silent in the room around her. Silence is what she feared now. She felt as if the room was small and she was all alone. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to comfort herself. The windows wouldn't open and he room felt stuffy, and she felt trapped. She looked out the window to see the blue skies and beautiful clouds through her tears.

* * *

Steve stood there once Rose's face shimmered away. His heart shattered, he looked at Loki, who also had sad eyes. Steve looked around and could tell the others felt sorry, but none would say anything. He turned and left the penthouse, he entered his floor and just stood there, almost in a daze like he had when he saw the world for the first time since he was unfrozen. The Man Out of Time really didn't know what to say. He had tried to comfort Rose in front of the others. But he knew as well as everyone else that once the man who had her figured it out all hope would be lost. Steve, for once, didn't know what to do. He just sunk to the floor staring at the floor as he wasn't sure what else to do. What are you supposed to do when the woman you love was forced to marry someone to save you and everyone she loves? What do you do when the woman you love, who was forced to marry a man she hates, tells you the child she is carrying could be yours or his? What do you do when every chance you have to save her, they are gone before you even get there to save her?

Steve had no idea. Now the woman he loved was going to have a child and he wasn't sure how he could save them both from the man that her in the first place.

* * *

Rose tried to hold back the nauseous feeling at dinner that night, she barely made it back to her room before throwing up over her elegant green gown Tom had insisted she wear. She cleaned herself up, got her nose to stop bleeding as she headed back out through the halls of the large home. She stopped when she heard Tom's voice from inside a room, clearly not expecting her to be out an about after dinner. He must have some of his men in there because they were in hushed whispered when Tom spat out, "I don't care _how_ you do it. But we take over New York first. Then we move to City to City. Once we have control over the World, then you will receive your rewards."

Rose moved as silently and as quickly as she could back to her room, locking herself inside, and pulling her wand and sending a Patronus. To Steve and the other Avengers. Hoping it would be enough time to prepare whomever they were getting together to fight off Tom and his army of Mutants and Magic Users.

"ROSE!" She heard the pounding on the door and tucked her wand into her dresser, having already destroyed the pregnancy test, and hidden her mirror earlier she only had to hide her wand. She barely managed before she stood before Tom. "What did you do?" He spat into her face, grabbing her arm fiercely and most likely bruising it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She spat back.

Tom snarled in response, "You're a filthy mudblood of a witch just like your _mother_. What did you do!?"

Rose stiffened as she spat back ,"Leave my mother out of this."

"Your father was a Blood-Traitor just like the rest of you Weasleys." He snarled out.

"Leave them out of this!" She tried yanking her wrist away but his grip tightened around it.

"You're _weak_ just like your filthy parents and _Potter_." Tom growled out and Rose's eyes widened as she realized who he was.

"No... you're supposed to be dead." She said trying to pull away to no avail, she tried to fight him off and managed out a stinging jinx causing him to toss her across the room.

His wand was in hand as he sneered, "Thanks to you, my dear, I have another Chance at Life... and you will be sorry for ever trying to hex me."

"Impossible, you've been dead for years." Rose said getting to her feet, glaring at him.

"All perfectly possible, you see souls never truly leave. The Killing Curse only destroys the body, forcing the soul to move on. When you left our beloved world you opened the door... So I along with my most loyal followers have followed you here, for a new chance."

"Kind of a crappy way to waste your new chance."

"Not all that bad, My Dear, you see you have given us the chance to take over this world. You have granted us all a chance to rule." Tom growled out, "Those who died at the Battle of Hogwarts now live again, and you, my dear, will be my queen when I rule." She shot a stunner and he deflected sending her flying into the wall behind her. "You dare to try and go against me!?" He shouted at her. "CRUCIO!"

She writhed on the ground where she laid, every ounce of her felt like it was on fire and being stabbed hundreds of times all at once. She begged and pleaded for him to stop through her screams. He lifted the curse and she laid there crippled for a moment from the pain before she lifted her hand as she shouted, " _Levicorpus_!" But he deflected it with ease and she was hung by her feet in the hair, her dress falling down around her head from gravity. Then she was plopped on the floor rather hard. "CRUCIO!" She spat out, but he only was flown into the wall behind him and he laughed at her.

He sneered at her as he got to his feet, "You think you are so strong?" She was flung from where she as getting to her feet into the wall with a flick of his wrist. "Pick up your wand, then. Let's have a duel." She scrambled to get her wand out of the dresser. "Now, Bow." He said, forcing her to bow at him and he bowed back. "CRUCIO!" He screeched.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" She shouted at the same time. Rose flew backwards slamming into the wall mirrior behind her as he stood there. She struggled to get up her head pounding, ears ringing, the room was spinning, the broken glass shattered around her.

"CRUCIO!" She heard him shout and once again she was on the floor screaming in pain, shards of glass digging into her skin. After this time she she laid there in pain, wheezing and bloody. "Next time don't ever try to hex me." He spat out and left her there closing the door with a bang behind him. Rose felt hot tears prick her eyes as pain set in. She slowly got up, her head pounding and fuzzy. She tried to remember what she was doing as she slipped out of the green dress and put on her jeans and Ravenclaw stripped sweater. She crawled into bed, and slipped into sleep.

Rose sat up, clonking into the head of whoever's hand had touched her shoulder. She could barely make out the outline of the man, but knew it wasn't Tom. She wasn't sure who it was. But he was casting a spell on her bruised and bloodied back, and handed her a small cup, "Drink this." His voice sounded familiar, but from where she couldn't place it. When she didn't take a sip of what was in the cup he spoke again, "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done it by now." She knew he had a point and drank from the cup. It tasted strangely like Pumpkin flavored Bubble Juice, one of her favorites back in her world.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man didn't respond but finished fixing her arm, as it now no longer was bleeding and her hands had stopped hurting. Once he was done he sat quietly for a moment, "An old friend, who has become your Guardian in this world."

"Can I know my Guardian's name?" She wanted him to talk more so she could place where she knew the voice from. It sounded as if he was tired, out of breath even. But it sounded like someone she once heard, but where she couldn't place. His voice was soothing, relaxing, and sounding like a father figure she really wanted right now.

"How about you call me Padfoot?" The man said, and Rose tilted her head at him. Padfoot was the nickname for Sirius Black, who had been dead longer than even Voldemort was dead for. But it couldn't be Padfoot right?

"Padfoot is the nickname for-" But she was cut off.

He looked over at her now, she still couldn't see his face but he spoke, "Padfoot was brave and loyal. He helped your Parents and Godfather. Sadly though, he is trapped now, and has taken up his responsibility to look after a feisty red headed young woman who loves getting herself int trouble." She _heard_ the smile the man had now but then it faded and now as he spoke it was one of sadness. "We tried to stop you Rose. We tried to protect you from the door that you opened. There were dozens of us. We weren't afraid of you dying, we were afraid of what would become of you. You had so much more life to live, and now look where you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Molly and Scorpius were screaming for you, trying to get you to stay away from the Doorway. But nothing worked. More of us jumped in to try to pull you're soul away, but nothing worked. We were all sucked in. We were the last through the Doorway, Rose. Death plucked you from the darkness and set you in the hospital in this world. He gathered us, but missed the one. The one who helped Steve find you in the first place. Death sent almost all of us home. He gave four of us a choice." The man fell silent at this.

"What was the choice?" Rose asked, confused, but her head snapped to the candle as it was lit. She could now see the face of the man, and she could have sworn he had been dead for a long long time.

"He gave us a choice. Four of us, who never truly got to live. We had a choice. Go back to our world, and remain as Spirits watching over our loved ones or live once more and protect the one that we tried to save." He was young, much younger than his portrait, perhaps maybe in his early twenties. He had dark hair that would be down to his shoulder but it was slicked back. His eyes were grey and they watched her carefully now.

"Why?"

"We chose to protect you. You were alone at the time. We never showed ourselves. One of us made your cries of terror that night of the mugging louder in Steve's ears. Another bumped into you causing you to think it was okay to cross the street, which in turn had Steve pull you backwards to stop you from being run over. Loki has seen us, Rose. We never left your side. We've stayed by you every chance we had. It was only now that Death gave us the choice."

"Can you get me out of this?"

"We're trying. Be patient, we'll figure something out."

"I just want to go home... please." Rose felt the tears prick her face as they started to fall.

"Hey, don't cry." He said, reaching out and gently wiping the tears away. "Your father would have been proud of how strong you are. How brave you have been." He then gave her a small smile before adding, "Everything will be okay, I promise you that." Rose nodded and he said, "It's time for bed, I'll see you again soon." With that he blew out the candle and she watched the shadow move towards the door and exit with a soft click of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

As the weeks went on Steve started to lose hope that they could free Rose. Everyone was starting to lose hope. They would arrive where Loki said she was and they would find that they had just left... gone. Poof, not even a trace of where they could possibly have gone. Steve couldn't figure out what to do. He couldn't figure out what to do. He flung his shield at another enemy. It another Battle of New York City. He was lucky Loki had casted a spell on his shield that it could deflect almost any spell, even the exploding ones. He ducked as a jet of light rushed toward him, striking the shield.

When he emerged from behind it he saw Rose suddenly in front of him, sending hexes and stunners at his two attackers. Then when they were on the ground she turned to him now. Something was off... her eyes weren't a bright blue but they were glazed over, almost like Clint's were when he was under Loki's control. She raised her wand to him and his heart was beating out of his chest. Every part of him screamed at him to get behind his shield, duck, attack. But he was frozen in place. Then it hit him. Pain all over his body, he couldn't help but scream at the pain. Then it was gone, her wand still pointed at him and suddenly he was bleeding, a pool of blood around him where he was.

He barely was able to react before a jet of red struck her and blood was everywhere. He heard himself scream her name and felt himself scramble to his feet, despite everything being painful and bleeding beyond repair. He thought he could feel the cuts rip further open as he moved. The sounds of the fighting became silent in Steve's ears as he watched her fall, blood coming from everywhere, pooling around her. He heard Loki as Loki appeared beside him. But his eyes were glued to Rose. He tried fighting off several men, but his legs were weak as they gave out from under him. Loki casted something over him, something that sounded almost like a song. The blood dried on him, but when he looked back at Rose she was gone.

The Soldier scanned the area, not seeing either Loki or Rose now. He took a couple more out before he heard Tony say through the Commlink, "We have to get out of here... there are too many." He saw the others start to retreat trying to get away. He saw Natasha get hit and Clint scoop her up and continue to run. He scanned for Rose once more, but saw Loki running with the others, and followed. They ended up creating a Treaty between SHIELD, Avengers, and X-Men. The X-Men were nice enough to permit them to stay at Xavier's School for Gifted Children, but it also allowed the Avengers and X-Men to work closely with _how_ to get rid of Tom and his army.

Steve sat quietly on the bench outside of the school, just watching the clouds overhead. He heard someone sit next to him, but not say a word. The two sat in silence. Steve glanced over to see a man who went by the name of Logan. He had black hair, a plaid shirt, jeans, and boots. If Steve didn't know better from the tags around the man's neck he would have assumed he was a logger. The two soldiers sat quietly, simply enjoying the other's company. "What's she like, Bub?" He heard Logan ask.

Steve looked over at Logan who raised an eyebrow, but Steve shook his head, "She's amazing. She is strong, brave, beautiful, and smart." Steve fell silent now as the two remained quiet. "What about you?"

"Been around a long time." Logan said shortly, not exactly answering Steve's question but Steve nodded in response. The two sat quietly but were both on their feet when three men suddenly appeared before them with a loud crack. Steve looked closely at the three of them. One had platinum blonde hair and grey-green eyes. The second had jet black hair that was a mess on top of his head with hazel eyes and glasses. The third had red hair that matched Rose's but instead of blue eyes he saw brown. "Who the hell are you?" Logan growled as he unleashed long claw like things from his knuckles, which surprised Steve but he didn't say anything, as he too prepared to fight the three men.

"We're here because we are looking for Steve Rogers and the Avengers." The Blonde spoke with pride and the way he held himself Steve didn't like it. "We aren't with Tom, we're with Rose and the Avengers." The blonde now looked at Steve and flashed a smirk that Steve could have sworn he had seen before. "We have to speak with Rosie's Superman and Team."

"Come on, Logan. They can't harm us. We out number them." Steve said and Logan didn't look happy but the two escorted the three men to the Conference Room, where the others were arguing over God only knows what. All talking ceased upon seeing the three new comers.

"Who are they?" Storm asked pointing to the three men.

"Is this everyone?" The Blonde asked and when they all nodded he continued, "My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. This is Fred Weasley and James Potter." He motioned to the respective men.

Steve's eyes widened upon hearing the names and spoke now, "Impossible. You were supposed to be dead, all three of you."

Scorpius looked at him now with sad eyes, "In my world I am dead. You see... Rose's Grandmother, Molly, and I tried to pull Rose back to our world when she opened the door. It was too strong so we called for help, and well we got help, but we were sucked through the door with Rose. Death plucked everyone but me away from Rose. He must not have seen me as I had only just died moments before. Hundreds of those who died during the Battle of Hogwarts made it through before us, Death wasn't able to grab them as they weren't clinging onto a life. He found me after some time, but you see, we were given a choice."

"What was the choice?" Loki spoke now, clearly interested.

"We either go back to our world as the dead. Now he only permitted four of us who as he said, _never truly lived,_ a chance to help Rose get rid of the evil that has resided here." James Potter spoke now.

"But there is only three of you." Steve heard Natasha point out.

"Sirius Black is currently with Rose. He's been looking out for her for the past couple of weeks... actually from the night you found out of Rose being Pregnant he has been looking out for her." Fred spoke now, the red haired man looked at Steve and spoke directly to him, "She's safe... for now."

Steve remained silent now, just watching the three men. The Platinum Blonde looked at Steve and smiled, "You have no idea how much Rose loves you."

"She made an unbreakable bond with him. We were on our way. If she truly did, she wouldn't have made the deal." Steve shook his head. He was starting to doubt how much Rose cared for him. Yes he got a Patronus almost everyday from her telling him that she was sorry. But her eyes weren't glazed over when she had struck him with the curse that caused him to bleed, he knew it was Rose and not a monster controlling her.

The Platinum Blonde watched Steve, grey-green meeting blue. Neither moving. Then the young Ravenclaw spoke, "She did what she did because she wanted to protect you. Sometimes you have to choose the wrong side to protect those you love. Sometimes..." Steve watched the younger man search for words before sighing and adding, "Sometimes, when you love someone the decisions you make aren't always the best."

"Have you seen what she did to him?" Clint replied angrily.

Fred spoke now, "You've never met a Weasley who is a Traitor, and you never will. We are extremely loyal, brave, smart, and caring. We cherish family over everything. If I ever saw a Weasley become a Traitor, I think they would be under the influence of the Imperius Curse. My Brother, Percy, left us for a while... but he came back. No Weasley can ever truly leave family behind, it runs in us. Rose has no qualities of a Traitor, and as her Uncle I stand beside her."

"You can judge someone by their words and their actions. Rose has purposefully harmed Steve." Natasha spoke now.

"Did you see Tom near her?" James asked, "Did you see Tom behind Steve? Did you see him watch her and tell her to do it? Did you see the struggle behind her eyes?" Steve watched James for a moment. The man looked wise beyond his years, he looked around the age of twenty, but his eyes showed he was much older and had seen many things that no man should have seen.

"No." Steve said quietly.

"Then don't accuse Rose of being a Traitor. She did everything to protect _you_ , and if that means she is a traitor then we shouldn't be here trying to help you aid her in defeating Tom." Scorpius snapped standing face to face with Steve. The two blondes glared at each other now and Scorpius spat out, "What does she even see in you?"

That hit home with Steve he was moving before he even knew what was going on. His fist collided with Malfoy's nose, causing the Ravenclaw to stumble backwards. The two were in a brawl before anyone could separate them. Steve felt someone pull him away and off of the bloodied blonde. When Steve looked around he saw that Scorpius was being held by James and Fred as Steve was being held back by Logan and Thor.

"We are going to need all the help we can get." Thor spoke, "Thank you for joining us."

"We have to get back before we are missed. We are hiding among Tom's ranks. We'll be your spies." Fred spoke before looking at Loki, "We'll send a patronus before we arrive, but put up protection spells so no one can get in unless you let them." Loki nodded and with two loud cracks James and Fred were gone. Scorpius glared at Steve, who glared back.

The wizard's glare softened now as he looked at Steve and he said, "Take care of her." With that Scorpius was gone.

Steve moved silently from the room and back towards the bench outside, his head spinning with the new information. Jealousy rising that Scorpius was back and was able to be near Rose. The Man out of Time couldn't help but be Jealous.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay Last Christmas Present my Lovelies. So Merry Christmas and I will (hopefully) get the next chapter (possibly 2 because of New Years Eve being a Friday) up by Monday December 28, 2015.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 14

* * *

Rose stood beside Fred as they looked out at the stars from her window. Tom had taken New York only days before, and claimed Avenger's Tower as his own. He had surprised them and easily won. Rose hadn't been able to give them warning of the day they had attacked, and she hated what she had done to Steve. He then went to Washington DC, over taking that City too and effectively over the Government, having taken months to infiltrate and then quickly all at once over threw the government.

Tom was smart in how he overthrew the government. He used the Imperius on several people so his people could get jobs. Then over the course of about a month he had fully infiltrated using the Imperius to allow his allies to get into the government with no questions asked. He even got all the way up to the Secret Service. He failed in killing the President, but he now couldn't find the President and he was perfectly fine with declaring himself as the new King. He took over parts of the military in the same fashion, however the country was turned to chaos within days of Tom's attacks and having successfully won.

The Uncle and Niece stood silently together on the floor that was once Rose and Steve's. Rose was getting larger as she was now six months along. Loki had casted a spell on her so that Tom wouldn't see it, along with anyone who followed him. Sirius snuck Loki in to check her over as often as he could, but most times it was just the two friends trying to figure everything out. However, her loyal Guardian had gone missing several days ago and she feared the worst.

She looked out at the darkened city where chaos was erupting in the streets below. She didn't know where the Avengers were hiding, but Fred and the others told her they were safe. Loki would give her updates on the team, but never the location. It was now rarer to see Steve's face in the mirror, if the mirror shimmered to life she would search for the blonde haired blue eyed Man out of Time, but he hardly was there. Two more joined the two. One stood tall with platinum blonde hair grey-green eyes, by the name nonother than Scorpius Malfoy. The Second was a man with a mess of black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses by the name of James Potter.

"Is he safe?" Rose asked.

"Last I checked." The platinum blonde nodded.

"How long?" She asked, not turning to look at him.

"A few days." The messy black haired man responded.

"Break me out."

Fred shook his head, "We all know you are forbidden to leave the tower." Rose's heart sank as she remembered the fight of New York City. She had barely managed to get off a warning to the Avengers before Tom had put her under the Imperius Curse and was forced to fight them. She 'woke' long enough to see Steve crumpled under her before she was placed under the Imperius once more.

"I've sent him a Patronus every chance I get to tell him I'm sorry." The others remained silent now. But Fred looked over at the young witch, his own eyes holding sadness, "Will I ever escape this nightmare? Everything seems to be in black and white now. Good and Evil. I feel like I am an awful person sometimes."

"You know... Sirius once told Harry something I think you should hear. _You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are._ " James spoke wrapping her into a hug and she melted into his comforting hug.

Tears pricked her eyes as she asked, "What if I keep picking the bad side but I want to pick the good side?"

"Perhaps you pick the bad side to protect those you love." Fred suggested gently and Rose nodded. They went back to looking out at the city below.

"I'm going to break it." Rose stated suddenly.

"Don't do that." Scorpius responded.

"Why not?" Rose spat out looking at the three men who had become her closest companions during her time at Tom's side, they were missing one... the one who had become her father figure in her time of need.

"Because if you break it now how will we know what could have been?" James said peaking much wiser than how he looked. He looked to be in his early twenties, same as Sirius. While Fred looked to be no older than twenty, while Scorpius looked about the same age he was when she had accidentally killed him. It had Taken Scorpius a month to convince Rose that it was an accident, and that he didn't blame her for taking his life. He knew she was trying to protect him, and that sometimes bad accidents happen.

"I'm trapped... I want to see him one more time." Rose said looking at the four of them.

"Rose, if you are patient the time will come." Fred spoke now. He was a trickster like Sirius and James were and even his portrait in Grimmuald Place was never this serious. Loki had taken a liking to the tall red head, and often taught him tricks that were quick to learn but used for illusions and quick getaways.

"But-"

"But nothing. Give it time." James pleaded.

"Others are joining the Avengers." Scorpius said proudly. "They are planning on bringing the fight to New York City, by the command of the President of the United States."

"Do you think... do you think they stand a chance?" Rose asked looking fearful.

"They have grown in numbers. They have the Fantastic Four, X-Men, and hundreds of Mutants on their side. Thor has asked for Odin to make a call out to the other Realms... he has heard of a group who is fallowing a young man originally from here. They should be arriving soon, and then they too will join the fight with a group called The Nova Core with them. Because you see they fear if Tom gets control over Earth it won't be long until he tries to take over the Galaxy, and then it will be the Nova Core and Asguard's problem as there won't be anyone left on Earth to fight against him." James said proudly, but the four suddenly stiffened and three loud cracks were heard as they left her side when the Elevator dinged.

Tom stepped out and sent a stunner at her, "Whose is it!?" He snarled as she barely managed to deflect the spell.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped back, not sending a hex back.

"The child. Whose is it?" He spat out, grabbing her arm harshly and pulling her towards him.

Rose's eyes widened as shook her head, "I... It's yours, my Lord." She said lying through her teeth at him as she gave him a low bow.

"How far?"

"Roughly six months." She said straightening up and holding her head high. Tom seemed to take on a new demeanor now, one of charming and elegance. He held his head high and ordered her to get dressed into something nice. There was to be a meeting she was to attend. He waited for her as she disappeared into her room... the one Steve had helped her put together.

She looked at her choices of dresses, all were shades of greens, blacks, and silvers. She longed for her sapphire blues and bronzes of Ravenclaw, yellow and black of Hufflepuff, or even the royal red and gold of Gryffindor... Anything but just greens, blacks, and silvers. She pulled out the elegant emerald green dress that had a corset top and a poofy ballgown bottom. All her dresses were similar, corset top and a ballgown bottom. The styles differed but mostly stayed around the same with a ruffled bottom and a silky looking top. Some had the poof like a Cinderella dress would look like only in emerald green.

She took Tom's arm and the two left the floor. They entered the familiar penthouse, where his most trusted were waiting. The two took the head of the table and Tom said, "Bring him out." Rose watched in horror as a beaten and broken man was thrown to the floor before her, it was then she recognized black shaggy hair, even though it was matted clearly with blood as blood seeped down the sides of his face. The man barely moved from where he was thrown. "Recognize him?" She heard Tom ask, but her eyes were glued to the man on the floor.

She knelt down and felt for a pulse to barely feel anything. "Why didn't you run?" She whispered into his ear.

"Had to protect you." Was the gasp of a whisper she barely caught.

She stood and returned to Tom's side. "Please, let him go."

"Why should I? He is a Blood Traitor!" Tom spat out, facing her, anger in his dark eyes.

"Please. Let him go." She begged. Her eyes darting the crumpled mess on the floor.

"Crucio!" Tom yelled, pointing his wand at the man on the floor, who suddenly jolted around in agony, but only gasped in pain, never a scream escaped his mouth.

"PLEASE!" Rose begged him. "Please, let him go."

"Why? Give me an good reason, _Amor_." Tom said, watching her as he lifted the curse from the man on the floor. Rose's eyes saw the dark grey, they didn't show fear instead they showed resistance.

"He has done nothing to you. He has not fought against you. He has not fought with you. He has not betrayed you. Let him go." Rose's eyes never left the same grey orbs that had become so familiar in the past few months.

"Fine." Tom growled, and Rose's glare wasn't lifted until she knew the man was out of the penthouse. Once back on their floor Tom grabbed her arm and spun her to look at him. "Don't ever challenge me again!"

"And what would you do if I do? Kill me? Because we both know you had plenty of chances with that. So kill me already!" She challenged, slipping her wand from her hidden dress pocket. Before he could raise his wand in defence she shot a stinging he at him, causing him to fly backwards. No sooner did he get to his feet was curse flying towards her. She barely deflected it before shouting, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" But he blocked it and pointed his own wand at her and she felt her body move no longer under her control.

She moved over to him and his eyes narrowed at her, she was so close to him she was barely touching him. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "I will not be the one to kill your beloved Soldier... you will. It will be by accident, the same way you killed your best friend. Only this time... no one will bring you back." Fear tore through her but he continued, "As for the Blood Traitor... I'll make sure you do it." With that Tom turned and left her standing there as he went back up to the penthouse.

* * *

Rose snuck down into the prisoner's holding area, and found the cell with the broken man. She opened it quietly and entered inside. She knelt down beside him and barely touched his open back that was split open and still bleeding as tears streaked down her face as she saw the man she had looked up to and trusted, now so broken and battered. "It's okay, Sirius..." She mumbled as he flinched at her touch as she pulled her wand and tried to fix the open wounds, but nothing happened. "Everything will be okay... I promise." She whimpered as his grey eyes met hers.

He struggled to sit up but managed she could see his eyes holding sadness as he looked at her. He wrapped her into a hug, and gently hushed her as she sobbed quietly like a lost child into his arms. When her sobs stopped he turned her face to look up at him, "Remember, Rosie, once you lose yourself your courage will follow. You are beyond brave."

"I'm done... I'm done with this fight." She whimpered. "I don't know how to get out of this one..."

His eyes teared up as he watched her. "Sweet Rosie... If you gave up, I never would have had the chance to live once more." He fell silent and she heard his staggered breathing as he struggled to breathe, he then continued, "You are so brave and wise, Rosie. Don't let him brake that, you'll be safe."

"I miss _them_... I know I shouldn't... but it hurts to think they can't save me..." Rose said sitting quietly beside Sirius.

Sirius gave her a soft smile, "I can guarantee that your parents would have fought to protect you. They have died to save you, Rose. I might not have known them very well... but I will tell you that they would do anything to protect you. You know, Rosie, you're never alone and if your parents were truly gone in our world... then think of it this way. They live in everything around you, they can hear and see you, Rosie. They can protect you from most demons, but they can't protect you from the living. Only the living can protect the living, unless of course it is through the Sacrificial Protection."

The two friends remained quiet for a moment, simply enjoying the other's company. Neither wanted to speak, neither wanted to ruin the perfect safe feeling. Finally Sirius broke the silence, "You should head back, Red." He gently kissed the top of her head and when he saw her sad face he gave her a smirk, "I'll be fine, Princess, he can't kill me if I have Death and the Three Fate Sisters on my side."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Rose darted through hexes as fast as she could. All hell had broken lose on the streets of New York City. Witches and Wizards flying over head, clashing with large ships. Storm clouds and twisters were everywhere, buildings were crumbling and dust was everywhere. A hex flew past her as she dart to the left and struck the wall behind her. She kept moving. Her body screamed for rest, and she was slow, much slower than if she wasn't pregnant. She rounded a corner and finally found Captain America dodging blows and moving quickly. She sent a stunner at a man behind him, causing the attacker to crumble to the ground. She made her way over to him, taking out men here and there.

"Rose?" She heard him asked and before she could even say anything his arms were around her in a tight hug. Time seemed to freeze as she melted into his warm embrace. "Run." He managed out.

She shook her head, "No."

He pulled away, "Get out of here, Rose. Please." She could barely hear him over everything going on around them but she heard the desperation in his voice. Everything in her told her to run, but something in her told her to stay. Told her to stay and fight alongside him. She dodged a hex and sent a stunner at the attacker and shook her head at Steve. He clearly gave up arguing with her, and tossed his shield at three men and moved quickly to attack.

Everything happened quickly one moment Rose and Steve were fighting back to back with Hawkeye and Black Widow not far from them the next Rose was trapped on the other side of the street, her ears ringing and her head spinning. A searing pain cut through her right leg and left shoulder. Her right ankle was trapped under rubble, and she struggled to get it free... Her wand had slipped from her grasp with her vision fuzzy she couldn't figure out where her wand had landed.

She saw a man in black and green, who she knew was Tom, move towards the blue figure on the ground. Everything was fuzzy and she tried to shake her head to clear it, but everything was spinning and fuzzy. She saw Black and Blue engage in a fight and saw the others, she assumed were the Avengers from the colors, join in but were restrained. Then Blue went flying backwards and Black was standing over Blue, a loud bang and Rose's vision seemed to snap into place as she saw Loki come from nowhere as green and gold clashed with the man in black and green at an incredible speed.

Loki stood over Tom now as he held a a golden staff in his hand, clearly his weapon of choice. It did not resemble the one he had used for his attack on New York but instead it looked similar to a Scythe that Death himself would have only instead of black it was solid gold even a golden helmet that she recognized from his attack on New York. The God glared down at the man under him, letting the man in black up as he took a step back all had fallen eerily silent now in the streets as everyone watched. Loki bowed but when Tom did not he growled out, "Do you not know the proper way to begin a duel? BOW!" He finished with an angrily yell and Tom bowed, wand in hand now.

No sooner was Tom up from his bow was he struck with a spell that sent him flying backwards. He got to his feet but crumbled down as his body twitched and face twisted in pain, but not a scream was heard from the Tom's mouth. "FIGHT ME!" Loki snarled. "You think you are all powerful!? FIGHT A GOD!" Tom sent a stunner but Loki easily deflected it. "You are weak!" He spat out.

Tom sent hex after hex now, but Loki easily deflected everything. Rose had gotten to her feet now. Her right leg not wanting to support her and she glance down at it to see a long gash in the muscle. She went to take a step forward but her leg gave out, her body screaming in pain at every movement. Tom's eyes saw her and before Loki could move to protect her, Rose was flung across the Street like a rag doll through a store front and into the wall with a resounding crack. Rose heard someone scream her name but it was faint as everything went dark.

* * *

Steve watched in horror as Rose was flung across the street and crumpled to the floor of the store, unmoving. He couldn't help the cry of terror that escaped him as he screamed her name, "ROSE!" He scrambled towards her, but saw Loki's face twist in anger and saw Thor land behind Tom. No sooner did Tom turn to see Thor behind him, did Loki plunge his staff through Tom's chest, clean through. Steve knelt down beside Rose and felt for a pulse, it was faint. He gently lifted her and moved from the store, away from the broken glass. He wasn't sure where to take her but he had to get her away from this.

His eyes darted upwards as he watched Tom crumple to the ground as Loki removed his staff from the Dark Wizard's chest. Everything was silent. Then all hell broke lose once more. Loki was beside Steve in seconds and scooped Rose out of his arms. "Grab hold of my arm." He said in a smooth, angry voice and Steve did just that. He felt a tug from all directions and then his feet hit the ground and he couldn't help but throw up. Loki was already moving into the Hospital. Doctors and Nurses were rushing around, some took Rose from Loki and rushed her off to another room, Loki blocking Steve's way so he couldn't follow Rose.

The Soldier finally gave in and sat down in a chair in the waiting room. "She'll be okay right?" He knew Loki sat beside him. The God had since shifted out of his armor and into his usual green shirt-black jacket an black pants with a stripped green and grey scarf around his neck. When the God didn't answer he asked, "Will she be alright?"

"She'll live. But she needs Medical Care right now, something in Magic that I sadly do not specialize in... well not specialize in for Mortals. You see if I use a spell meant for a God several things could happen to her. One it could make her similar to you in being a Super Human. Another thing would be the sheer strength of the spell would cause her heart to give out. The last would be everything would work fine and she would heal and be just as she is. I've casted a spell to protect her, but it is up to her Guardians if they can convince Death and the Fates to allow her to continue. She was extremely weak when we got here and she was slipping." Loki spoke with a grim tone, and Steve knew the God never looked at him. Neither looked at the other, just at the floor of the Hospital.

"What about-" Steve started, terrified of the answer.

"The Baby? You know it is yours, you've known since she told you except you never let yourself believe it. The child will survive, born early, but survive all the same. First Magical Being born in Centuries into this world, if I'm not mistaken." Steve could hear the smile in Loki's voice but he drowned out the God as realization struck him. Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce arrived and the team waited for Rose's Doctor to come in to say she was alright. Tony told them that Pepper and Jane, who were in Hiding, were on their way when Tony got the call and Thor left to go retrieve them. Pepper and Jane arrive and it was another couple of hours of the Team teasing each other, eating dinner in the Hospital Cafeteria, and making the two assassins almost kill Tony because he implied they were 'Fuck Buddies'. The whole team knew the two were together, despite them trying deny it.

"Rose Weasley is asking for a Steve Rogers." A Doctor said as he entered and Steve stood up and followed the man out. Once they left the waiting area the Doctor spoke, "She'll be alright, however we had to perform an emergency C-Section to save her and the baby. She has a concussion and the moment she can't remember what has happened to her. We lost her for a few moments, but we got her back and she is on the road to recovery." The Doctor opened the door before adding, "She's awake for now, but she does need her rest."

Steve nodded and entered the room, it wasn't brightly lit like the rest of the place but it was well enough lit he could see her laying in the bed. He silently waked over to her. Her left shoulder was heavily bandaged and her left arm was in a sling, to keep her from moving it and injuring her shoulder further. Her right leg was bandaged and in a thick cast. She had a bandage around her head, and a small red spot in the gauze like bandage. He saw in her arms a small bundle and she hadn't looked up from it. He gently sat dow on the bed beside her and her head moved so her eyes met his. He stayed still watching her for a moment, her eyes were blank for a few seconds before recognition flashed in her eyes and smile formed on her face. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently, watching her.

"Alright I guess... I'm sore... and everything hurts." She mumbled hoarsely and Steve nodded in understanding.

"What is is name?" Steve said gently and Rose's face lit up as she realized who he was talking about.

Rose nodded her voice cracked and sounded hoarse as she spoke, "He's yours..." She gave a small smile with tired eyes. "Meet Jonathan Ronald Rogers." Steve smiled -no beamed- at her answer and kissed her cheek gently and handed her a cup of water which she happily sipped from but didn't take much. She tried to give him the small newborn but with her left arm bound so she couldn't move it, it proved difficult. Steve gently took the small child, he was born only a month early but judging that they let her have him he was born just as healthy as a child from a full pregnancy term. He held the small boy in arms as he sat on the bed next to her. "Named after both of our fathers, and just as strong as his own father." Rose smiled and Steve beamed at her. The little boy didn't even cry as he held him close. Steve understood now what his mother had meant before he left for the army. One day he would understand the love of a parent to child. It wasn't that he didn't love Rose any less than he had before she was taken. He loved her more, but it was as if his heart grew to allow more love for this small child so it wouldn't have to take from his love for Rose.

A nurse came in and checked Rose's vitals when Steve spoke, "There are some people who want to see you." Rose smiled and Steve handed the sleeping newborn back to her and he went to retrieve the Avengers.

* * *

While Steve was gone getting the Avengers Rose heard four familiar cracks and she looked up to see Sirius, Scorpius, James, and Fred. Rose watched them and they stood in silence now as she lay in her hospital bed, her son in her arms. Fred was the first to move close to her and she smiled when he spoke, "He's just as cute as you were, Rosie. Maybe even cuter." Her Uncle teased her with a grin on his face, "May I?" He asked and she nodded. She watched him gently lift the newborn into his arms. She could have sworn she heard him whisper to her son, "You have a wonderful Guardian and a beautiful mother and a handsome father." She watched her Uncle hold her son and then James held him. James's eyes were watery as he looked at the boy.

"You okay?" Rose asked, her voice had since become stronger.

"It's like it was yesterday when Harry was this small and I held him in my arms..." She watched as James held Jonathan close and closed his eyes. Scorpius held the infant next and smiled at Rose.

"I think he will be just as smart as you, Rosie. Maybe even smarter." Scorpius smiled and Rose smiled back as she watched Scorpius kiss her son's fore head. Then the last was Sirius.

Sirius held the infant and sat down beside. He was her Guardian Angel for the past eight months. He was there when Jonathan first move, and was there when she was throwing up into the toilet some mornings. He protected her from some of Tom's goons, and even was ale to get Loki into the Tower without Tom knowing. He was there when she was emotional, he was there because he was her Guardian. He told her countless times that if Steve was able to be there for any of that he would. But seeing her Guardian hold her son and the way he held the small boy so his head rested on Sirius's shoulder, she couldn't help but smile. Sirius looked over at her and gently placed the small boy in her arms.

"I saw a station in the bright light." Rose said and she saw the four nod.

"You let go, your body couldn't handle the stress and pain and pressure it was going under and your body failed not your soul. You didn't give up your body just couldn't hang on. We spoke with Death and the Fates, we convinced Death to allow you to raise your son. We convinced him to give you a chance. He did. But not without a price, Rose." Sirius sighed.

"What's that?" Rose asked, nervousness over taking her. Her son cried but she got him to settle down.

"Two of us can't stay. We must return the afterlife, the other two may stay. Two souls for two souls." Fred explained.

"So who is leaving?" Rose asked watching them.

"Fred and I." Scorpius spoke. "James and Sirius would be of better use here in this world for you than Fred and I."

Rose felt tears prick her eyes as she felt Fred hug her and kiss the top of her head, "You're a Weasley, stay strong, okay? I'll stay at your side." She saw his smile fade as he too faded from sight. The next was Scorpius. He stood silently at first but Sirius took the infant and he and James went to stand outside the room to give the two best friends a moment to talk and say goodbye.

"I'm sorry-" Rose whimpered, but was cut off by Scorpius.

"Don't be sorry, Rosie. If the accident hadn't happened when it did it would have happened after you were married to Lysander. Rose, you made a life that you always wanted here in this world. You aren't in your Family's shadow, okay?" She watched his grey-green eyes for a moment.

"Will you stay beside us?" She asked, their eyes never leaving the other's.

"Always."

"Promise?"

"Until the end." He smiled gently. They sat silence for a moment before he started to fade he planted a kiss on her lips as he added, "From the day you were born you were _meant_ for Steve, not me." He kissed the top of her head and then faded from away from her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

The rest of the night Rose was confined to her hospital room and an Avenger, Loki, James, or Sirius was constantly with her or outside her room. It was mainly Steve beside her bed but when Pepper, Natasha, and Rose could they would convince him to go get something to eat. James and Sirius were constantly outside her room or taking turns for shifts. When the Hospital Visiting hours ended after that day Tony had brought a large black dog into the hospital and when the doctors tried to get him to remove it he threatened their reputations with a push of a button. Tony had done this when Rose became terrified of the darkness in the room and kept asking where Padfoot was. That first night in the Hospital Padfoot slept at the foot of her bed, just like he had when they were on the move with Tom. Steve had fallen asleep beside her in the bed. Pepper in a reclining chair with Tony. Thor and Jane ended up falling asleep on the other bed in her room. Natasha and Clint fell asleep in the other reclining chair. Then there was Bruce who fell asleep in the chair beside her bed. James fell asleep in the chair beside Thor and Jane's bed. They all remained in Rose's room that first night because she was terrified of Tom not being dead. The only one not in the room was Loki, who had taken it upon himself to keep watch just outside her door so no one would disturb the sleeping team or the new mother. Johnny had been taken by the nurses to be taken care of for the night.

Early the next morning Rose woke up to see everyone was still asleep. She shifted slightly and saw Padfoot instantly raise his large black head, the dark eyes watched her for a moment before putting his head back down on his paws. Rose stayed quiet for maybe a few minutes before she heard the others stay to shift and move as they slowly woke up. Natasha was the first up and came over to her, "We've missed you. We all have."

Rose watched the assassin for a moment as she smiled at the other red headed woman, "I've missed everyone so much." Natasha gave a nod and then left the room to return about a half hour later with about a dozen bagels and donuts. Everyone devoured a bagel or donut. Thor ate four and Loki ate three, everyone else ate a normal human portion for breakfast. The nurse came in with Jonathan and gave the small boy to Rose, who was more than happy to see her baby once more. Rose wasn't permitted to move without supervision for at least another day due to her shoulder and leg. The doctors said she was healing exceptionally well and fast, but they still wanted to make sure everything would be alright and didn't want her making things worse by moving too much. Getting up to go to the bathroom was difficult enough for the young witch, who could make it a few steps before her right leg would become a searing pain and Steve would scoop her up to help her into the bathroom. He stood outside the door and when she was done he would help her back to her bed.

The Team stayed in the room with Rose, only leaving if Padfoot had to go out but return with Sirius. "Can I ask a question?" Steve asked looking at Rose, everyone else was talking and Pepper was hold their son at the moment. Rose nodded and Steve asked, "It was on my mind for sometime... I'm sorry I sound jealous, but... do you still love him?"

Rose fell silent she knew who Steve was talking about. He wanted to know if she still loved Scorpius, and to be honest she knew a part of her would always love Scorpius. "No." She said looking at Steve, he seemed to watch her for a few moments before nodding and they rejoined the conversation. Rose watched as Natasha now held their son before giving the infant to Steve, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. He held the small boy close to him, and Rose's heart swelled at the sight of the man she loved holding their child.

* * *

About a week later Rose was released from the hospital and was allowed to take Jonathan, who they had all taken to calling Johnny, with her. When they arrived at the Tower, with Steve driving Rose and Johnny. They ended up in the Penthouse, where everyone else was. Fury was standing there and Rose had spoken to him to about resigning from the Avengers, unless a World-Domination person was attacking she would not be called on any missions. He had grudging agreed and allowed her to resign to be with her son. Pepper had insisted on giving Rose and Steve a day together and took Johnny from her the second they entered the Penthouse. Steve then proceeded to help her change into something nice and he too changed into something nice as well.

"Where are we going? I don't want to leave Johnny too long." Rose said, beginning to panic for her newborn. Steve had helped her change into a long blue gown that covered her right leg as it went to the floor. He then helped her put on a beautiful white jacket. He said no one would see her shoes so she could be comfortable, and she ended up in her black and white KEDS sneakers. He wore black dress pants, black dress shoes, a white shirt with a blue tie that matched her dress, and he wore a nice black jacket.

"Out to dinner." He said with a gentle smile.

"I don't look good though-" She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. To her, her slim figure had since disappeared and now had baby-fat from her pregnancy. To her she no longer looked good in the slim fitting dress.

"You look stunning." Steve said and kissed her to show her he meant it. To him he didn't see the baby fat from the pregnancy, but a slim Rose. The one he had fallen for before her kidnapping and before her pregnancy. To him she was stunning in the dress with no flaws.

Rose believed him. She let him lead her to a high-end restaurant. They ate, drank, and laughed. When dessert finally came she was surprise to find that in an elegant display sat a stunning silver ring. The center stone was a her favorite Blue Sapphire and the small studs that surrounded the ring were a lighter blue topaz and seated on a silver ring. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Steve was already down on one knee. "Rose, I know it may seem rushed but there is no one I would want to spend the rest of my life with. No one else I would want to come home to. No one else I would give up my life for." At his last sentence she raised an eyebrow and he grinned back, "Okay, I'll change that. I would do anything for you and for Jonathan. What I'm trying to say is... Will you, Rose Weasley, marry me?"

Rose grinned at him and threw her arms around him and kissed him, "Yes." She said and he grinned back before kissing her fiercely back. He gently cleaned the ring and slid it onto her finger and kissed her again.

* * *

They made it back to the tower, Rose a little buzzed from the liquor and the events of the night. They went up to the Penthouse to find Loki asleep in an arm chair with Jonathon on his chest, passed out. Pepper and Tony were asleep on the couch, Natasha and Clint were missing same as Thor and Jane. James was half asleep on the floor and Sirius was passed out in the love seat, more like sprawled out as he snored away.

Loki's eyes flickered as Steve moved close them. Rose thought for a moment that Loki would attack but relaxed when she saw the God recognize them and give Johnny over to Steve.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay I was off today and ended up writing this... I hope you all enjoy it. - Raider

Chapter 17

* * *

Rose stood in her wedding dress as Pepper helped her with her veil. Natasha looked not too happy in the dark blue gown that the bride-maids wore, but happy for her all the same. Jane looked more happy about everything else as she handed Rose her bouquet of Hydrangeas and Lilacs of purple and blue. Rose looked at herself in the mirror and saw the tight corset of a top that was covered is sparkles, the sparkles died off when it hit the poof of a ballgown skirt. The ball gown poof, when standing still, looked like there was no sparkles or glitter, or any kind of anything just white but as soon as she moved it would shimmer in the faintest of blue. On her feet she wore ruby red flats that were covered in red glitter, to her it allowed her to have her family there with her, not that anyone could see her shoes anyway. Tony had said that she was Dorothy from Wizard of Oz with those shoes, but after watching the movie she agreed with him. Around her neck she wore her locket that her Daddy had given to her when she was first getting onto the Hogwarts Express. It was enchanted so when she opened it it played her and her daddy's song they loved to dance with. No one could hear it except for her. It was simple silver, in a heart shaped locket.

Her hair was mostly down in soft red curls, with a light blue clip in her hair. She had finally managed her wild curly hair, and it hung around her shoulders in drapes of red. She just stared at the woman in the reflection.

"Mommy?" She heard Johnny's small voice behind her and turned to see the blonde hair blue eyed two-year old with his big eyes looking up at her. She had Sirius and James to look after their son for tonight but for the wedding Steve and her had agreed that Johnny should be ring bearer. So the small boy wore a tux with clip on blue tie and blue vest.

"You look very handsome." She sat kneeling down to be at her son's level. The child reach out and traced the corset top with his index finger and crinkled his nose.

"Me no wear dat." He said after a moment and Rose laughed at him. But then his blue eyes met her's and small boy said, "You are very pretty, Mommy."

"Thank you, Johnny." Rose grinned and kissed her son before James came in and gently took Johnny away to make sure everything was ready. Rose stood and looked at herself in the mirror again.

Everyone left her, as they were preparing to start going down the aisle before her. Her eyes caught movement and they locked with Loki's own reflecting in the mirror. Sirius was to walk her down the aisle, not Loki, so the sight of the God shocked her. She turned, looking up at him, and he gave her a sad smile, already knowing what she was going to say he spoke, "They can't be here, but they are here. Because you love them, they are here with you."

She turned back to the mirror and watched Loki step aside as he waved his hand the mirror shimmered to life and she saw her family, rush to the mirror. She saw her mother, father, grandfather, Uncle Harry, Albus, Aunt Ginny, Lily, Uncle George, Roxanne, Fred, James, Molly II, Lucy, Dominique, Teddy, and Victoire all in the mirror. She saw her mother's eyes fill with tears and she reached her hand out as Rose did the same. They touched in the same spot but couldn't fell the other's warmth. "You're beautiful, Rosie." She heard her Father say as he stepped closer to the mirror with tears in his eyes. Tears streamed down her face and Ronald Weasley spoke again, "Don't cry. This is a Happy Day, Munchkin." She could barely see her father as he reached out to touch where she had crumpled to the floor, and a hand touching the glass of the mirror as she sobbed. She watched as he knelt down, "Look at me, Rosie." She looked up at him, into the same blue eyes that she had inherited, "I love you, Rosie. We love you. You look beautiful. Now dry those tears, this is a happy day." She smiled at them through her tears and heard her father say, "I'm honored that I was one of the two people you named your son after."

"I miss you." She whimpered to the glass.

"Oh, Rosie, dry those tears. We love you." Hermione spoke gently.

"I'll see you soon, Rosie." She barely heard her father say as she watched the mirror shimmer and they were gone.

She sat there on the floor crying, it felt like hours but she knew it was merely minutes, before her tears stopped and she dried her eyes, Loki fixed her make-up with a wave of his hand, along with the puffy red eyes. "How?" She managed just looking at him from where she stood. She could heard Natasha and Pepper fusing over something just outside the door.

"I made a Deal with Death and the Fates to allow one time for you to see your family. I asked him for me to travel once there to explain everything to them, so when you did see them you didn't have to explain."

"Thank you."

"You have proven yourself to me, and in return I wanted to give you something." Loki said quietly. Her brow crinkled with confusion at the Norse God. "I made a deal with Death and the Fates for one day they hold a Norse God in their clutches to do as they please, in return they allow you to see your family, I explain to your family what has happened and return to this world unharmed, and finally..." Loki gave a nod towards the door and Rose turned to see a man standing in a black suit, blue vest, blue tie, red rose on his lapel, greying red hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile on his face. It took Rose a second to realize who it was. "Someone who you have known far longer than Sirius to walk you down the aisle and spend the day celebrating with you. Everyone already knows the arrangements that have been made."

"But how-" Rose started not moving from her spot where she stood but not taking her eyes off the red headed man who stood before her.

"You must be Dead to pass through to other worlds, however, Death and the Fates granted this because I made a deal, with the help of the All Father-" Before Loki could finish Rose wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He gave her a small smile and hugged her back as he whispered, "You deserve someone from your family to walk you down the aisle. You have until Midnight with him." With that Loki kissed the top of her head and bid her good luck and best of wishes for the wedding then was gone. Rose was left staring at the man, he opened his arms and Rose rushed into them.

"I've missed you Rosie." The man sighed hugging her tightly.

"I missed you Daddy..." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Shall we?" He held his arm out and he escorted her to the doors of the church where the music just started for the Bride. "You look beautiful." He said quietly to her before the doors opened and he walked her down the aisle.

* * *

Later that evening it was time for the father-daughter dance and music started up it wasn't the song Sirius and her had agreed on. Instead the soft tune played through the Hall. Rose's eyes widened at the tune. Her Daddy stood up and held his hand out to her as the music started softly and she took his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. He led her to the middle where he took a deep bow, and she gave a low curtsy. One hand found her waist, the other her left hand. "Thank Loki for this, please?" Ron asked into her ear with tears in his eyes.

"I promise." She whispered back as her eyes never left his.

 _Look at the two of you dancing that way_  
 _Lost in the moment and each other's face_  
 _So much in love you're alone in this place_  
 _Like there's nobody else in the world_  
 _I was enough for her not long ago_  
 _I was her number one_  
 _She told me so_  
 _And she still means the world to me_  
 _Just so you know_  
 _So be careful when you hold my girl_  
 _Time changes everything_  
 _Life must go on_  
 _And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Ron and Rose gently danced around the room, The Avengers slowly figured out that he was her father. Steve watched the two of them dance around the dance floor. He knew who he was, and couldn't help but smile at the two.

 _But I loved her first and I held her first_  
 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
 _But it's still hard to give her away_  
 _I loved her first_

 _How could that beautiful woman with you_  
 _Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew_  
 _The one that I read all those fairy tales to?_  
 _And tucked into bed all those nights?_  
 _And I knew the first time I saw you with her_  
 _It was only a matter of time_

 _But I loved her first and I held her first_  
 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
 _But it's still hard to give her away_  
 _I loved her first_

Rose whispered into Ron's ear this time, "I've missed you."

"And I you." He responded quietly.

 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
 _When a miracle smiles up at you_  
 _I loved her first_

Steve watched as the two pulled apart Ron took another low bow and Rose did another curtsy before moving back to Steve's side where the bride and groom danced together for the rest of the night. Eleven thirty came and the guests filed out, leaving Rose, Steve, and Ron standing there on the dance floor. Sirius came back in holding the small boy who was now two years old. He had been the ring bearer at their wedding and afterwards Sirius and James had taken him back to the Tower. The now wore a Captain America comic t-shirt and jeans with his black sneakers. The tired boy ran over and Rose scooped him up into her arms. "Daddy this is Jonathan Ronald Rogers. Johnny this my Daddy." Rose said as she introduced the two. Ron lifted the boy from Rose and smiled at his grandson.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you." Ron smiled as the boy touched his nose and then his hair. He set the boy down, who promptly ran over to Steve, who scooped the young boy up. Ron looked at Steve and said, "Take care of them?"

"I promise." Steve said with a nod and Ron gave a nod back he then gave Rose a tight hug, who now started to get teary eyed.

"Don't cry, okay? You have a family here." Ron smiled and kissed the top of her head. The clock chimed twelve and he hugged Steve, Johnny, and Rose in one large hug before taking a step back and fading away.


	18. Chapter 18

I know it's a short chapter... but I promise Monday's will be longer.

Chapter 18

* * *

Steve sat up straight in a cold sweat he heard Rose ask in a sleepy tone, "Okay?" He shook his head and just couldn't get the terrifying dream from his head. He would often find himself in a nightmare about the day that Tom was killed by Loki. He still remembered it vividly, and it haunted his dreams. However in his dreams it wasn't just Rose who was injured, Johnny was too. Sometimes, Rose would die upon impact, others she would die in his arms. He relaxed and laid back down and drifted back into sleep, their son wasn't crying from the next room and he knew they were safe. The next time he awoke it was around eight in the morning, Rose's eyes half opened as she snuggled up against him, "'Tasha has him."

He nodded and and relaxed. He had to admit that it was great having the Team with them as someone often took Johnny in the morning so he and Rose could sleep in. Most times it was Natasha or Clint who had their son, as the two would be up around six training anyway. He had told them that Johnny wasn't allowed to learn anything defensive until he was eight, just to be safe that the boy understood that he couldn't go around hitting everyone when he didn't get his way. The two after sometime just laying in silence got up and dressed for the day before heading up to the Penthouse.

"DADDY!" Johnny cried happily as he ran towards Steve, he scooped the boy up easily but before he could ask anything the three year old was already talking, "Gem hit me... Daddy... Right on my head, she did." He patted the top of his head and Steve didn't look that surprised. Thor and Jane had had a daughter about ten months after they had had Johnny, and the two had quickly become inseparable. Gemini Thordaughter, or Foster according to legal records, had a small frame and brown eyes like her mother with blonde hair and sheer strength like her father. The two children had quickly become best friends and often ended up wrestling, where one or the other would be hurt.

"Really?" Steve asked his son, who nodded quickly, "Did you try sharing a pancake with her to make a truce?" The boy's eyes lit up at that and Steve set him down and watched him run over to the pile of pancakes and pick one up to give to Gemini. Steve looked around the Penthouse and it was obvious that Tony and Pepper were nowhere to be found. "Where's Stark?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"I think he is finally going to ask Pepper to marry him." Bruce replied from across the table. "He's been looking at rings and places to take her."

Rose sat beside Steve and Thor spoke in his booming voice, "Lady Potts will say yes as she loves Man of Iron." Steve nodded in agreement.

"Wonder where he is taking her." Rose spoke now, and Steve raised an eyebrow at her. "It would be interesting to know."

"I think he is taking her to Paris... or maybe to Miami." Clint said looking like he couldn't quite remember which it was.

They turned their attention to the two children who started laughing as Gemini knocked over the blocks and Johnny's stuffed animal came crashing to the floor. Thor and Steve grinned at each other as the two kids wrestled on the floor. Rose rolled her eyes and looked at Clint and Natasha, "So how's the married life for our two deadly Assassins?" They had gotten married about two months ago after Clint had finally talked Natasha into saying 'Yes' after years of asking her out.

Clint grinned, "So far so good. Thankfully we only have to worry about each other if one is on a mission." Rose nodded and Natasha gave a small sheepish smile. Clint added, "I think those two are going to grow up and get married."

Natasha, Rose, Jane, and Darcy all rolled their eyes at his comment but it was Rose who spoke, "I wouldn't go writing them off as together just yet. They have to get through their teenage years first."

"True... but I think they will." Steve said looking at Rose with a charming smile. "I mean they're practically inseparable now, why would that change?"

"Fights, girls, boys, hormones." Natasha rattled off before Rose could even answer. Steve rolled his eyes at the Black Widow.

"But it's still a possibility." Steve said.

"Where'd they go?" Jane asked and Steve looked around to find that the two were in deed gone. The room fell silent and it wasn't long until laughter was heard from the kitchen. Steve got up and heard Thor follow him as the two fathers entered the kitchen to find both kids on top of the fridge with the Death Star cookie jar seated between them and they both happily eating the cookie. Steve got hold of Johnny as Thor took hold of Gemini and they put the Jar this time on top of the cabinets, with the lid on it. "Where were they?" Jane asked as the two exited the kitchen carrying their respective trouble maker.

"On top of the Fridge." Steve replied.

"I still don't understand how they do that. Johnny hasn't shown any sign of Magic and shouldn't until he is about five and Gemini hasn't shown anything other than her strength." Rose spoke and Steve sat next to her, Johnny crawled into her lap and sat happily there for the time being. "Can Gemini fly?"

"Not that we have seen." Jane said shaking her head.

"Then how did they get on top of the fridge?" Clint asked.

"Loki?" Thor suggested.

"I was sitting here with the rest of you." Loki pointed out before adding, "Sirius and James left this morning to go to the store so it wasn't them either."

"It's odd how they can do that and leave no trace of how they got on top of the fridge." Natasha shook her head at them. "There has to be an explanation for it... we could always put a camera in the kitchen and see what happened."

"Yeah.. but I don't think Tony would like us just putting a camera in if it isn't hooked up to JARVIS." Bruce pointed out to the others who nodded in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Rose laughed as Steve tried to catch Johnny as they ran around their floor of the tower. Steve almost had Johnny when suddenly he was across the room. Both Rose and Steve looked at each other. "Is that normal?" Steve asked looking more confused by the second as the blonde boy giggled all over and did it again and again.

"Yeah... for an eighteen year old... or someone who is skilled in apparition. I didn't show my magic until about five. My brother was doing accidental at four. My Dad was six and my mother was five." Rose said watching their son who now appeared next to her with a soft 'pop' as he grinned up at her. "But from what I understand no one was doing that such a young age."

"What about three, just for regular magic?" Steve asked watching Rose lift their son onto the couch where she sat.

Rose shook her head as she tried to remember. "I don't know. I've never heard of anyone with accidental magic at three... maybe Merlin. But other than him I have no idea."

"So... what do you think would have caused him to be able to show magic so early?" Steve asked sitting next to Rose as Johnny ran off to go find his wooden train toy.

"The only thing I could think of would be the Super Serum activating his magic earlier due to his body already be as strong as a ten year old." Rose said after several moments of silence between them.

"Well, we know he is as strong as ten year old even though mentally he is the right age." Steve nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, we know the Serum is now part of your DNA, which would have been passed on to him. It enhanced you. You told me you were scrawny and shorter than you are now. Well it's no different than if he had the serum given to him now. He wouldn't show it physically, hence his small size for now, but he would show it in strength. Same for Magic, the magic is presenting itself because his body says he is ten and his mind says he is three... If it enhanced his strength we would have to assume that it would enhance his magic so he would end up with it prematurely than if he didn't have the serum in him."

"So it's the serum causing his magic?" Steve asked and Rose saw the look of confusion in his eyes.

"Your DNA has the Serum, like mine has Magic. So yes the Serum has a part in why he has such early magic." Rose nodded.

"That might be how he and Gemini keep getting on top of the fridge for the cookies." Steve pointed out. "Wait. Do you think Gemini and him have figured out how to use their powers?"

"I don't think so. It would be difficult for them to be so young and have complete control over their abilities. I had to go to school for seven years to learn how to control my magic. I would probably have to train Johnny the best I could with what we have." Rose said as Johnny returned with a small wooden train and he flopped on the floor contenting himself with playing with the train. "Plus, Gemini would probably need to be taught by Thor how to control her powers."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Johnny looked up at Rose and asked, "Can I go find Gem?"

Rose thought for a moment before saying, "Why don't we go upstairs? I'm sure she is up there." The boy nodded and the small family headed upstairs to the Penthouse. Johnny disappeared after a few minutes, clearly having found Gem as the two were avoiding the adults. Rose saw Tony dodge something now and quickly stopped the flying object before it could shatter upon hitting the wall. "What did you do?" Rose asked Tony at the same time Pepper did.

"You two are freaky when you do that." Tony said before waving his hand, "Nothing. Hot Head over there just didn't get the joke." He motioned to Thor, who didn't look happy.

"You implied I was no loyal on Jane." Thor stated angrily.

"I only said I thought it was interesting that stories have you paired with someone else who happens to not be Jane." Tony pointed out, Thor was clearly getting angrier and Steve spoke now.

"Can we not instigate a fight, please?" Steve asked giving Tony a pointed glare.

"Where's Natasha and Clint?" Rose asked.

"Clint was sent on a mission and Natasha is no where to be seen." Bruce explained.

Rose nodded and wondered where the other assassin was hiding. The Black Widow and Hawkeye were experts at hiding in the tower, and even Jarvis sometimes couldn't find them which always made Tony unhappy. Rose zoned out as she thought about something similar. Her mind brought her back to the Burrow where she was little and care-free with her cousins running around with her. Albus and her would often disappear to the lake or even the roof to get away from everything. Hardly anyone ever found them, or they knew but never bothered to come get them. Her mind then brought her to the Weasley Family Clock. It was enchanted with spoons of everyone's smiling face. She had always loved watching it move her Uncles', Father's, and Aunt's faces as they respectfully came "Home" to the Burrow.

* * *

Later that day Rose had found Natasha and the two were hunting through antique shops. "Why are are we in here?" Natasha asked as they sifted through dozens of spoons and Rose picked a few up, counted the proper number then carried them around.

"I'm trying to make something that my family once had." Rose said as she heard a Grandfather clock sound somewhere in the shop. Natasha followed closely behind her as she scoured the shop until she found the old Grandfather clock with a glass door to see the pendulums hanging. "This one." Rose paid the clerk and the two girls called Thor and Steve to help get the Clock safely to the Tower.

They set if gently in the Penthouse and Rose got to work. She gently took the hands out, had Tony drill a hole in each spoon. Rose hunted down Loki and made him change a Camera into one she was used to working with moving pictures. Then she ran through the tower snapping a picture of each Avenger, Jane, Pepper, James, Sirius, Johnny, and Gemini. The only one not having a moving picture was Clint as she pasted the pictures to the spoons. She then casted a spell to change the clock's face to one she knew. Shopping, School, Home, Work, Prison, Lost, Hospital, Travelling, Mortal Peril, and Asguard were all accounted for. She left out Garden, Dentist, and Quidditch and replaced it with Shopping, Work, and Hospital. She also fitted another one in, Asgard, considering Thor would probably be traveling to and from. Work meant SHIELD, just incase someone who wasn't supposed to be there saw it wouldn't reveal SHIELD. "What are you doing?" Thor asked causing the young witch to practically jump out of her skin as she was in her own little world and hadn't heard the Thunder God come up behind her.

"I'm making a Clock... a tell-all clock so to speak. When I'm done. The time doesn't work, it actually tells you where each person is." Rose explained as she gently placed the names on the spoon handles and casted a spell so it would never peal or tarnish.

"Then why do you have Lost?" Thor asked.

"Because it means they are not at any of the probable places." She then flipped through one of the spell books she had in her bag trying to find the right incantations. It took the rest of the week but by that Friday she was putting the spoons gently on in various positions. The Team, except Clint, all stood watching as she finished putting the spoons up carefully and then finished the incantation. Even Rose was in awe at her handiwork as she watched the spoons move to their respective places. Everyone's spoon moved to 'Home' and Clint's moved back and forth between 'Lost' and 'Work' before settling at 'Lost'.

"So this Clock..." Tony started as he moved closer inspecting it, "It moves on magic?"

"Kind of. But it is based on where the person is." Rose said with a smile. "My Grandmother actually shrunk her Grandfather clock down to a smaller size and would carry it with her through the house. She even hung it on the wall. It was hardly ever a full size Grandfather clock."

"Interesting..." Tony said moving his manually and finding it fascinating as it moved automatically back to 'Home'. The group ate dinner and then went to their respective floors. Steve had gotten and urgent message from SHIELD with the other Avengers so they had left.

"Why do I have to go bed?" Johnny asked, "I not sleepy." He added with a yawn.

"It's bed time for all little boys and girls." Rose said gently kissing him on the head.

"What about my friend?" Johnny asked pointing to an empty space in the room, clearly serious.

Rose's head snapped in the direction of where he was pointing but didn't see anything. "It's his bed time too." Rose said gently kissing him on the head once more, and moving his well loved Elephant closer and the little boy wrapped the stuffed animal closer and into him. Rose turned the light off as she headed out of his room.

* * *

Author's Note: If you would like to see what the elephant looks like look up: Melissa&Doug Sterling Elephant. Just imagine it after a couple of runs through the washer and you have his stuffed elephant :)


	20. Chapter 20

I know, I haven't updated in a long time. I am really sorry! Life got in the way, and then my muse left me for a while... so I give you another Chapter, and hopefully it is really good :)

-Raider

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Whatever Man, It's a trick!" Clint calls from his drunken state on the floor. The Avengers, Jane, and Rose all sat around a table after the party. It was some kind of party that Rose didn't particularly like, but had showed up on the fact that she was married to Steve and should probably show her face to the masses. Thor's hammer sat on the table, and Rose watched it curiously. She did notice that Loki, James, and Sirius were no where to be found, which had become normal for the God and two Wizards... but they hadn't been causing trouble as of late so everyone let them be. Pepper was in LA for a Stark CEO meeting, so Rose knew she wouldn't be seeing the other red head for at least another day or so.

"Please be my guest." Thor said motioning to the hammer with a light laugh.

"Really?" Clint huffed, and tapped the drumsticks together as Thor said a, "Yeah" in response. He got up and tried to lift the hammer to no avail. When Clint couldn't lift the hammer Stark and Rhodey were the next two up to try it. Stark wandered off to go get part of the iron man suit as did Rhodey, and they both tried to lift the hammer, with no luck. Bruce tried after those two, but still no luck.

"There is a spell on it, right?" Rose whispered to Thor.

"The one who is worthy may lift the hammer, Miss Rose." Thor whispered back.

Next was Steve and Rose watched as he rolled his sleeves and went to lift it. She saw it move in the slightest, but she could see Thor tense beside. But Steve wasn't able to lift it. Bruce motioned to Natasha, who shook her head and tried to protest but inevitably she too tried, but couldn't lift it. Rose was laughing along with everyone else when Steve motioned for her to try. "Why?" Rose pouted.

"Everyone else tried... your turn." Steve smiled. Rose rolled her eyes but got up and and moved to the hammer she looked at it for a second and tried to lift it, but didn't even get it to budge.

"So whoever carried Thor Finger Print can lift it?" Stark asked.

"Or a simpler theory..." Thor moved, picking up the hammer as he added, "You are not worthy."

An ear piercing sound erupted through the building and a metal thing came from the doorway, everyone was now standing just watching it. Rose felt Steve move slightly in front of her in a protective manner. Rose fumbled to try and get her wand from it's hiding spot. "How could you be worthy? You're all puppets. Tangled in... you're all faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor spoke.

The voice that came back came from the metal thing but sounded like Tony, "I see a suit of Armor around the World."

"Ultron." Bruce said, looking to Tony, who was just staring at the mess of metal.

"In the flesh. Or no, not yet." Ultron responded. "But I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

"What Mission?" Natasha asked.

"Peace in our time." Ultron's head snapped towards Natasha and as he finished his words robots flew from the walls towards them. Rose let off a cry of surprise, Rose saw Steve go flying as the table he kicked hit him. She saw the bot and shot a stunner, finding it not working.

"Bombarda!" She cried, and the head to the one Steve was wrestling exploding.

She helped him up but he said quietly, loud enough for her to hear, "Find Johnny and Gem..." She nodded and with a loud crack was landed on Thor's floor to find Gem asleep, and the door to the little girl's room creaked open. She grabbed Gem, and held her wand, the second the metal head came into sight she fired her bombarda spell. Then with another loud crack she landed in Johnny's room.

"Mommy?" The small boy asked sitting up and looking frightened.

"Johnny, come here." Rose said as she moved towards her son, as robot smashed through once more she grabbed hold of her son and Gemini, wrapping them into a big hug, and felt the pull of apparation and searing pain went down her back and she screamed. She felt her knees hit the ground heard a small noise from Gem, who was stuck between her and Johnny. She felt something cold on her shoulder and she felt the hands wrap around her neck. She struggled for her wand and muttered, "Bombarda Maxima!" As she jammed her wand into the robot's face. The blast made her head ring and her back stung. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

She sat back, pulling the two kids into her lap. She was in the apartment she had started out in. Her safehouse. She kept them close to her for a few moments before sending a patronus to the Tower. Within a few minutes Steve was banging on the door, with Thor at his side.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for all the love and being patient with me. I have kind of hit a major writer's block, but I am writing it out... every so slowly. I know how I want it to go, I just have to get it there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... except Johnny and Gem ;) they are children of my imagination :)

* * *

Chapter 21

"You okay?" Steve asked moving into the apartment with Thor at his side. Thor, scooped up Gemini but watched Rose and Steve carefully. Johnny was trying to explain to Steve that Rose's back was bloody but it was coming out jumbled.

"My back." Rose mumbled moving an arm to motion to her back as she leaned forward away from the wall to reveal long claw like marks down her back. The Robot had grabbed hold of her, and during the aparation she had been splintered because of how the metal creature had grabbed her. She heard two loud cracks before hearing James and Sirius.

"Okay, back up. Medical has arrived." Sirius said, more with a joking tone to try and lighten the mood as the two wizards approached the couple and the son. "Alright, Red, let's see you're back." He gently moved her forward and she let off a cry of pain as James gently touched it, testing it first before he pulled his wand.

"Mommy okay?" Johnny asked as Steve scooped the blonde boy up and gave Sirius and James some room to heal Rose.

"Yeah, your Mommy will be just fine, Pup. Just a little banged up but nothing that Uncle Prongs and Padfoot can't handle." Sirius grinned, ruffling the blonde boy's hair before aiding the other dark haired male in fixing Rose's back.

"We saw the chaos..." James said as he and Sirius moved Rose a little more so they could get a full view of her torn up back. "Figured you would bring the kids to the safe house..."

Steve heard Sirius mumbled a few things, and then James did too, but he didn't catch the spells they used. Once the two Wizards sat back Sirius looked up at Steve and said, "Seriously though, I think we should make this into something like Number 12."

"Do you know all the wards that were on that house?" James asked sitting on the other side of Rose.

"Why would you make this like Number 12? Can you even do that?" Steve asked. Rose had told him all about Number 12 Grimmuald Place, it was the safe house for the Potters and Weasleys if anything was to go wrong. Which was odd to think of, but he understood why. He understood that it was probably one of the most protected place, besides Hogwarts. He knew no one could come or go without a password and they had to know where the place was.

"It takes time but yeah.. perhaps we could convince Loki for help?" Siris grinned at James, who grinned back. The two had patched of Rose to the best of their ability. "You know, I think we could get that Big God to help us."

"In your dreams." Rose muttered as she winced as her back stung and the muscles were sore. Steve watched the two Wizards help his wife to her feet and he moved in to help her as Sirius and James took Johnny. With a crack the three were gone leaving Steve and Rose alone with Thor and Gemini. Thor moved out of the Apartment, leaving the two behind.

"You okay?" Steve asked looking worriedly at his wife.

"I'm not fragile, you know. I can survive a lot things." Rose said confidently.

"That's not what I meant. I meant-"

"I know what you meant, Steve, and I am fine."

"I don't want you to think you are indestructible when you aren't." Steve huffed, and knew he was showing the fact that his frustrations were getting the better of him.

"Neither are you." Rose said sharply and he felt her pull away from him.

"Rose." Steve said and pulled her close.

"I'm not made of glass, Steve. Yes, I get hurt, we all do. That is what makes us human. You have a higher tolerance for pain than I do, so don't you dare say that you are indestructible compared to me. I got splintered when trying to get them to safety, Steve, it happens."

"You said Splintering happens-"

"On rare occasion. Either you don't know where you are going or you are grabbed as you are disappariting." Rose explained.

"Then I have every right to be worried, Rose. If you hadn't been able to cast the spell to blow the creature up... what would have happened?"

"I'd still be fighting."

"No, Rose, you would be dead. The bruising around your neck shows it tried to strangle you. If you hadn't got that spell off you would have been dead."

"What is with you!?" Rose snapped, her temper flaring, "You are acting like this is the first time I ever was in danger!"

"Because I could have lost you!" Steve snapped back, and Rose fell silent. It was rare the American Hero lost his temper. He was always the calm and collected one, while she constantly a fuse to an explosive... always ready to blow. "I don't want to lose you, Rose."

Rose gave a small smile and moved into him, and felt the warm embrace of his arms. She felt the pull of disapparition and felt her feet hit the ground. She looked around and saw that the other Avengers were there, and the Penthouse was pretty much destroyed.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blurr for Rose. Steve was constantly on the move with the Avengers, which left Rose with Loki, Sirius, James, Gemini, Jane, Pepper, and Johnny. Her eyes flew to the TV as she saw the Avengers arrive in Novi Grad, the Sokovian Capital. "I have to help them-" Rose said.

"And Steve wants you here." Loki advised from where he sat stoic in the one chair, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Oh Well." Rose said as she moved from the room and changed into a suit that Tony had created just for her. It was similar to the Black Widow's, but it's coloring was a deep blue and black... her RavenClaw colors. There was a hidden pocket on her right leg, where her wand could slip in and be unseen. She tucked her wand away and rummaged through her short storage of potions... anything that could help. She saw one and slipped it into her pocket, "Just in case." She muttered before closing her eyes and disappariting. Her feet hit the ground and she looked around screaming and terror could be heard and she watched as part of the capitol of Sokovia was lifted into the air. She disapparited and landed on the floating island.

The Robots were flying everywhere and she saw Tony and Thor trying to keep them on the moving piece of land. One was going head first for Tony as he had two others closing in. "Bombarda!" She yelled and watched the jet of light strike the metal and Iron Man make it just in time.

 _"Who let you come, Rose?"_ Tony's voice sounded in her ear where her com-link was.

"Does it matter? You needed help, a little thank you would be nice." Rose snapped back as she blew up another Robot as she made her way into the floating city in search of Steve, Clint, or anyone else who needed help.

 _"Rose? What are you doing here!?"_ She heard Steve's voice in her ear as she sent a car flying towards a group of Robots.

 _"Miss Rose?"_ Thor's voice now, but Rose remained quiet.

"Yeah?" Rose said as she appeared beside Steve. "Need some help?"

"No! You should be back at the Tower!" Steve snapped.

"You can't expect me to just sit back and not do anything!" Rose snapped back. "I wanted to help. Besides... I brought Reinforcements." Rose motioned to the sky as two forms streaked across the sky sending jets of light at the Robots. "Loki is off hunting Ultron down."

"You should be home!"

"Why?"

"Because we agreed on that!" Steve snapped, pulling her out of the line of fire and the two went back to back as they were slowly surrounded.

"You made the decision. I agreed to nothing." She sent several more hexes, causing several robots to explode.

"And what about Johnny?" She heard Steve say over the roar of another bomb going off, this one the shockwave sent her flying. She landed with a thud but got up. "What about Johnny?" Steve repeated. Rose was at a loss for words. She looked at Steve and opened her mouth but no words left. She stood there gaping like a fish that was trying to breathe out of water. "We had a deal, Rose." Steve said moving closer to her.

"But I don't want to lose you." Rose said, her voice wavered slightly before she pulled herself together and shot another hex at yet another pair of approaching Robots.

"And we promised each other that if one of us could remain safe for Johnny we would." Steve replied and Rose knew it was true. But she also knew she couldn't leave now.


End file.
